Disney VS Dream works
by bsmith1138
Summary: After finding out that every planet is a different movie from Disney, dreamworks and other movie industries. Zootopia has officially been appionted in part of the movie senate and Brian smith's daughter, With Nick Wildes son, are sent as senators for the senate. But as tensions grow planets will choose sides and a war will erupt.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone its me again. Yeah i really am getting impatient on myself but wanted to get this out that i was making this. This story is going to be really cool and i cannot wait to actually get started started on it. So with that said if anyone wants me to add anything to this story go ahead and tell me.


	2. The beginning of the end

**Author's note: Hello everyone. If you are reading my other fanfic Zootopia Animash and now this don't worry there will be very little spoilers. I just want to say i am putting this one chapter up so you all can get a feel for this series meaning i won't update this for awhile….. Or until i have another chapter done. So please leave a review if you like it and if not still leave a review and tell me what i should fix. So without a further ado here is the first chapter of Disney vs. Dreamworks.**

Grace smith stood beside Harold Wilde as they waited for the senate hearing to begin. Both had been selected to be senators for the task to represent Earth on the Movie senate. Grace had heard her father talk about the galactic senate and what happened in the clone war. She knew that she would be a great senator. Harold looked down to see the smiling bunny and smiled himself. He took her paw in his own and grace looked up to harold. Harold got on one knee and gave grace a kiss. Even though they are cousins the had fallen in love and had promised not to tell anyone…. Even their closest friends.

As they parted harold stood again next to grace and they entered the small pad of which they where to represent Earth.

"The senate may now come to order." joken says while hitting his staff on the ground.

"And here we go with another special day in the senate my love." grace says.

"Yes another special day." harold says

-on earth-

Brian walks into the dining room carrying 10 kits. All but 2 were hanging off of him. Rachelle and judy giggled while nick made dinner.

"Hey nick whats going on today at the ZPD?" brian asks while getting all the kits off himself.

"Why are you asking me cheif" nick says while putting lettuce and shredded cheese into a 5 huge bowls and putting ranch in all of them.

"Still not used to that title nick. Need help over there?"

"Nah i got it. Just take a seat." nick says. Brian takes a seat next to rachelle but kisses her head before he does.

" and how did my lovely bunny sleep last night?" brian asked

"With my big strong human as a pillow i slept amazing." rachelle said while leaning against brian.

Nick and judy smiled thinking about what they had done the night before. Nick grabbed the bowls and set them on the table then went back and grabbed the breakfast and set in front of everyone. Just as the kits where about to start eating brian raised his hand and they all bowed there heads and brian said a prayer. After the prayer the kids dug into the food.

"This is really good nick." brian says while taking a bite of the sausage and then the bacon

"Well being around a human is pretty easy to learn this stuff…. What is surprising is how neither judy or rachelle are grossed out by us eating this stuff." nick said while biting a piece of bacon. Judy took her fork and ate some lettuce while rachelle grabbed a peice of bacon.

"Uh… what are you doing?" brian asked. Rachelle then took a bite out of the bacon and chewed and swallowed.

"It really isnt that bad." rachelle said while everyone, even the kits, stared at her in shock.

"Nick… i think we have a prey/pred kinda thing going on with her." brians says as rachelle engulfs 3 pieces of bacon. Brian just laughs as nick and judy stare at rachelle.

After breakfast brian is putting away the dishes as nick plays with the kids outside when rachelle came running into the kitchen.

"Honey…. Grace is….on the ….hologram." rachelle says while out of breath. Brian comes running in and see's the hologram.

"Grace what is going on?" brian askes

"Dreamworks is leaving the movie council." grace says. Brian's jaw drops as he hear this

"Dreamworks and several other planets have left the senate and have already destroyed the rockstar productions planets. Now they are moving towards the blue sky productions…*is handed a peice of paper* and blue sky productions have officialy joined the dreamworks movement. Dad we need a leader." grace says.

"I told you a long time ago grace i only serve the City of zootopia. I will not fight anymore." brian says

"Dad…...they have 10 sith fighting with them."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay so i know it is short but i am done with this for just a little while. I want to say happy halloween and be safe. Also check out WILLFANOFMANY on youtube because he will have some zootopia halloween special up. But if you are a wildehopps supporter, as am i, be warned. He must have it out for us cause he is putting skye/amy together with nick. God makes me sick. But whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian stared at grace in shock

"Sith?"

"Yes dad sith. We have confirmed 5 so far."

"I will confer with the troops. If they agree to then i will fight." Brian said.

"Than you dad." grace said as the hologram turned off. Brian turned around to find nick judy and rachelle standing there. Brian got on one knee and the 4 gathered into a big hug as rachelle and judy cried.

-later-

All the clones were sitting in the assembly room big enough for all 300 trillion of them. They all conversed about their lives some talked about there children and wives. When brian walked in all of them saluted.

"Boys listen up i have received word from grace in the movie senate. As of yesterday several movies, mainly dreamworks movies and a couple disney movies, have left the movie senate. They have called themselves the dreamworks rebellion. After attacking and destroying rockstar the Movie senate has declared war. After several defeats i have been reached out by the senate and asked for our aid. I told them the decision was up to all of you boys."

"So let me get this straight sir, you want us all to give up somewhat peaceful lives and go fight throughout the galaxy?" thorner asked.

"Yep thats right." brian said. Thorner smiled and let out a holler as did every other clone there.

"Sir we all are getting a little tired of peace i saw its time we KICK SOME ASS!" scar said with a shout and cheers of agreement from everyone else.

"Aright then I will contact the senate. Christmas is in 2 days so we will not leave until after."

"Just like WWII?"

"Yes jacob. Alright boys go home and hold you family close. And lets give the enemy hell." as brian finished hoops and hollars were given by the clones.

_zpd_

Brian walked into a emergency meeting of the ZPD. all the captains of the precincts where there and brian walked in.

"Alright everyone i am going to make this short. As of today i am part of the grand army of the republic and am reinstated as a jedi general. After christmas i will leave along with the clone troopers and anyone else who wants to go fight. I am putting Judy Wilde in charge of Precinct 1. If anyone has anything else to say please contact her that is all" brian said then walked out. He walked into his office and pulled the blinds down and contacted the senate.

_movie senate_

Grace and harold stood on there small platform as a representative told them how his planet had to surrender. Suddenly she see's a transmission coming from earth.

"Chancellor may i please show everyone something?"

"Which is my dear?" rachelle turned on the hologram which became big in the center of the room.

"Senators My name is Brian Lee Elza Smith. I am currently the only jedi council member left after order 66. As i understand we do not have a army well… My men and i have decided that we will engage the enemy. Refugee's are now allowed to take refuge here on earth for the time being. I am prepared to leave right after christmas and then we will engage the enemy and defeat them." brian said. Every senator including the chancellor clapped there approval.

_back on earth-

Brian is sitting in his living room with rachelle under his arm snuggled up against him.

"You promise you will come back to me?" rachelle asks

"Why wouldn't I?" brian asked

"I dont know brian…. You and i have been through so much i just dont want to lose you."

"Well how about we do something."

"Which is?"

"Well i can put you in charge of something. The kids can come or stay here that is up to you but….*takes out a peice of paper* i would love to have you in charge of the fleet."

"Wha….what?" rachelle says looking at the paper

"I want you be Admiral smith in charge of the 123rd's armada. So do you want to?" brian said

" yes… as long as i am with you i would love to." rachelle said while snuggling even closer to brian.

_3 days later_

The christmas tree has ornaments hanging on it and and the lights are glowing. All around stands everyone as the song Its beginning to look alot like christmas plays. Some have drinks in there hands and converse with others. Kits are running around playing and eating cookies. Brian walked into the living room.

"Alright everyone let's gather around for dinner."

Everyone sat down and dug in. There was turkey, ham, bacon, sausage, pancakes, cake, fries, cheeseburgers, steak, pizza and many more items of food. As everyone ate brian conversed with stu and bonnie.

"So i am guessing you have decided who gets the farm?"

"Yes lillian will get the farm." stu said.

Brian just drank from his cup.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: yeah yeah the chapter was short sorry. I was busy and hadn t uploaded in a while so thought i would do this. cheers.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone as you can see this is a authors note here. I wanted to address something that has happened so everyone can understand something, the man who was writing this story was jason, my uncle, and has been diagnosed with cancer. He no longer will be writing these stories and i will be taking over. He wishes everyone a happy day and hopes everyone is safe and fine, except isis he doesn't want them to be safe and fine.


	5. Chapter 4

Brian and rachelle stood on the bridge of the ILLINOIS and looked out into the wonders of hyperspace. Brian was wearing his clone armor and rachelle had her brand new green admiral jacket, pants and boots along with a small holster and pistol for her.

"So this is what hyperspace looks like? Amazing" rachelle says in awe.

"It can be quite nice but after seeing in so many times it gets very boring." Brian says

"Excuse me sir and madam we are approaching the war sector of dreamworks. The movie senate is waiting for you in the war room." brian and rachelle walk over to the war room to find the chancellor and 2 generals on the hologram.

"General smith what is your ETA to the war movie sector?" one of the generals asked.

"We are closing in fast and my troops are ready."

"Need I remind you general that there will be a 2 pronged attack your troops will move into the northern hemisphere and my troops will move in the southern hemisphere." General alara said pointing the the holographic image of the planet."

"I understand general. Is there anything i must know before i engage?"

"Yes. there is a blockade done by the first order who have sided with the dreamworks rebellion. We need you to send them packing and don't damage civilians buildings." the chancellor said

"Yes sir." brian says saluting while the hologram turns off.

"A blockade?" rachelle asks

"Dont worry i will have the transmission open so i can help you." brian says as he and rachelle walk towards the elevator and he gets in. " i will lead the fighter squadrons to go against the blockade. Hold back until i give the word."

"I will… May the force be with you."

"And with you." brian says as the doors close rachelle walks over to the hologram again and surveys the image of the blockade around the planet.

Brian walks over to his fighter and starts to check everything when he see's a fox and a rabbit in clone armor and pilot helmets on. They were keeping their heads low and avoiding people. Brian got up and started walking towards them.

"Hey you two stop where you are." brian says as the two stop and look at him. "Remove your helmets."

The two reluctantly do and brian is staring at the faces of nick and Judy.

"What are you two doing here?" brian asks

"We didnt want you to leave us behind so we snuck onto the ship." nick says.

"We will be more help here than we will back on earth."

"Who's watching the kits?"

"Jack Jr."

"He always said he wanted kits. Come on you two i need you to get up to the bridge and return those helmet where you found them along with the armor and get your armor on and join second squad. " brian said as nick and judy looked at each other with surprise. " I don't want your talents to go to waste." brian said while walking back to his fighter and adjusted a couple more things.

-in the bridge-

Rachelle stood on the bridge and still studied the map when another captain came up next to her.

"Admiral we are nearing the system and going to be coming out of hyperspace within 2 minutes."

"Very well sound the general's quarters and have all pilots to their fighters." rachelle says as they come out of hyperspace.

-Back in the hanger-

Brian got into his fighter and started it up when he heard the general quarters alarm and saw clones rushing towards their fighters. Brian started the fighter up as his R2 unit was lowered into his ship.

"Hey R2 how is it going. Ready to get going?"

" _ **Bleep bleep boop bloop bop.**_ "

"No need to curse at me man. Lets get underway." brian say as the canopy closes and he lifts off followed by Arc 170's and V19 torrent starfighters. Rachelle watches as they all move and spread out into attack fromation.

" _Dont worry rachelle this battle isnt to much for us to handle right boys?" brian asked_

" _Hell yeah sir."_

" _You know it sir."_

" _LETS KICK SOME ASS."_

"I know you all can but i am worried that i cannot command the fleet."

" _We will be with you every step of the way."_ Brian said.

Brian and all the fighters neared the cruisers.

"Alright boys we are doing a alpha 339 so stay close and sharp. Make sure to keep your torpedoes from jamming and stay tight" brian says.

"Sir there aren't any fighters and they have yet to try and fire at us."

" _Brian there are 2 ships coming out of hyperspace on your starboard and port sides."_ rachelle said over the comlink.

"NOW BOYS!" brian said as he and the others sped up and dispersed. The 2 cruisers came out of hyperspace only to be hit with fighter fire and proton torpedo's brian and Gray Squad went straight towards the other ships. As they got closer they saw the tie fighters heading towards them. Brian and his troops engaged the tie fighters and the fighters that they did not engage went towards the other fighters who had just destroyed the cruisers.

"RACHELLE BRING THE CRUISERS IN AND FIRE AT FULL POWER AND FULL RATE!"

"ALL AHEAD FULL!" rachelle yells and the cruisers lurch forward. "Angle the deflector shields and open fire."

The cruiser then starts to fire at the enemy cruisers which are firing back. Rachelle watches as one of the first order cruisers takes a direct hit to the command bridge and the ship plummets towards another cruiser and blows them both up. Suddenly 45 cruisers come out of hyperspace.

"SHIT EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE CRUISER IT WAS A TRAP!" brian yelled turning his fighter around. As brian fell back he watched his fighters do the same and also watched the cruisers open fire. "EVERYONE ENTER THE HANGER WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I will not-"

"Rachelle you will set coordinates for home. They have us outgunned call off the fleet and the invasion."

"yes ….. General. Alright you heard him set course for home and get the hanger doors ready to close."

"Yes admiral." a captain says.

Brian and the clones enter the hangar and the ships take off into hyperspace. Brian puts his fighter in its place and gets out to see rachelle

"How many did we lose?"

"We lost green squad and the Oregon is badly damaged." rachelle said

"This is a complete new feeling to me….. And all the men. We have never lost a battle."

"Sir the movie council is requesting you in the war room immediately." commander thorner says.

"I'll be right there." brian says as he starts walking towards the elevator. When he reached the war room he found himself in front of the entire movie senate.

"What do you have to report?" a senator asked.

"We were unable to break the blockade and they have it triple reinforced with over 100 cruisers."

"This is not good. We had several military forces try on different systems as well but to no avail. They are now pushing all the troops back all the way close to here."

"They will have to pass through the milky way to make it the planet correct?"

"That is right why do you ask?"

" we can use that. Earth is the last place and with every force being pushed back we can have us all converge here and mount a massive defense." brian says.

"How do you know they won't just blow up the entire planet."

"They wouldn't do that. Dreamworks would rather beat us to surrender and there super weapons are down. We can hold there entire force at earth with every military asset we have and we will win." brian says to have cheers and applause. After the hearing of the movie senate was concluded the cruiser came out of hyperspace at earth to find a separatist dreadnaught.

"ALL TROOPERS PREPARE FOR-" brian began

"Sir the separatist ship is hailing us."

"Put it through"

The hologram turns on to show count dooku.

"General smith please allow me to board your vessel we need to talk." brian nods and 2 minutes later a separatist ship lands in the hanger and count dooku walks out alone.

"I hope this isn't a trick of yours dooku."

" you have no need to worry i come to make an alliance with you." as soon as dooku said those words everyone in the hanger stopped and looked at him like he had just shot the general.

"Woah woah woah wait did i just hear you wanted to make a alliance with me? A jedi?"

"Yes you did but i must truthfully tell you that i could never foresee us working together up until dreamworks left the movie council."

"How do i know you wont betray us?"

"I pledge my full allegiance and the allegiance of the separatist senate to fight with the republic and the the movie senate." dooku said while extending a hand.

"Welcome to the Galactic army Count dooku." brian said shaking his hand.

-on courasaunt-

Both grace and harold sat inside the apartment at the dinner table after a opera. Grace was still wearing the black dress with spaghetti dress was tight and had a slit that was on the left side and went up almost all the way up her thigh. Harold was wearing his Dress uniform with his awards on. They both were eating some salad and talking about the day.

"I can't believe dad sided with count dooku and he is our ally." grace said.

"Well dad and mom said that uncle smith didn't trust him at first but we still need all the allies that we can get." harold said while finishing his dinner and picking up his and grace's stuff.

"I cant believe your parents snuck onto dads ship to fight with him."

"Our parents are a mystery." harold said as he put the dishes down in the sink. Grace noticed his paws were shaking.

"You ok hun?"

"Im fine honey just nervous."

"About?"

Harold walked over to grace and got down on one knee " Grace Lee Smith would you make me the happiest Foxrabbit in the world and be my wife?"

Grace had both her paws on her snout and tears in her eyes. She kept nodding saying yes and kiss harold who put the ring on her finger.

"We need to go home and tell them." grace said. She looked up to see that harold had frozen in place.

"We…...uh….we have to?" harold asked

"I would rather tell my parents and aunt judy and uncle nick now than after we get married." grace said.

"Ok as long as he doesn't try to kill me."

"He wont i promise…..now i am going to show you something that only rabbits are really really good at." grace said as she grabbed his tie and drug harold to the bedroom

 **Alright everyone we are getting close to the climax in this story and in the other 2 stories. Believe it or not i may make another sequel leave a review and ask if you want to see that. Also anyone let me know if they want to see the extra chapter to see what happens in that bedroom between harold and grace and i can't wait to see what happens when they tell brian. Also my uncle is getting a little better but the cancer isn't going away.**


	6. Authors note part II

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"strongHey everyone its me I just wanted to give you all a update and apologize for not updating. This year has been a very jumbled mess and a lot has happened. The good news is in 2018 i will be continuing to update more often and will get the stories finished/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

Brian sat on a small hill overlooking the trench system that stretched for miles. He sipped from the canteen and patted the head of the dirt and mud ridden bunny laying in his lap. Brian looked on beyond the trenches at the men setting up mines and digitally marking them for only his men would know where they are at.

"What are you thinking about there sexy?" rachelle asked without even opening her eyes. "Thinking about what is on the horizon." brian replied then took another drink.

"Babe you know the enemy isn't anywhere near here we are just setting up our defensive positions. Plus all the civilians who wouldn't help have left so no civilian casualties."

"I know but even with everyone we have here we wont be able to stop them. We need more allies and we need them now."

"But who is there to call on? Everyone has either sided with us or the enemy."

"Not everyone. There are old friends of mine from the Clone war that could help but its a long shot."

"Who?"

"A old friend on mobius. Last I heard they had just defeated Eggman in the second robotnik war and everything was at peace."

"Well we need to go get him then" rachelle said springing to her feet.

"Hold on now bunny butt I haven't seen him in years plus the last time we left we promised we wouldnt return with war."

"Brian it's either we go there and get there help or the enemy goes there and catches them off guard and kills them all. I would rather take choice A then choice B." rachelle said.

"Fine but your staying here in case of a attack." brian said while getting up.

"I wouldnt expect it any other way." rachelle says while kissing brians cheek and walking with him down to the men.

…..3 hours later on the _Illinois_ …

Brian stand by the holograph machine looking at a transmission of nicole.

"Nicole i cant thank you enough for getting us clearance to land."

" _Of course brian it is always a pleasure. Should I inform King Sonic of your arrival?"_

"I would rather you not nicole. Would rather surprise the 'king'"

" _Affirmative Brian. Thank you so much again."_

"No thank you Nicole." brian said as the transmission ended.

"Sonic is king?" thorner asked with his arms crossed.

"Apparently. This should be a fun reunion Major general."

"Of course sir as always." thorner said while slightly chuckling. Brian and thorner walked down into the war room where some of the officers were waiting. They stopped talking among themselves and stood at attention when thorner and brian entered.

"ATTEN HUT"

"At ease. Listen up gentlemen we are here to try and get the planet of mobius to join us in our fight against dreamworks. We are not here to fight but to try and have them join us."

"Understood sir are we allowed to carry weapons?"

"Dc-15s and pistols ONLY and they need to be on safety at all times."

"Who all will be going with?"

"Just a small force including myself, Major general thorner and 1st platoon will be all that go planetside the rest of you stay here and be prepared for anything."

"SIR YES SIR!" the commanders said as brian and thorner left.

When they entered the hanger brian had on his phase II clone armor and the shield on his back. He had his helmet under his arm and beside him was thorner as always. When they got to the gun ship 1st platoon was in the black Arc trooper armor and where checking there weapons.

"Remember boys we aren't here to fight." brian said while putting his helmet on and the gunships blast shields closed and the ship left the hanger. When they landed on the landing pad they were met by nicole.

"Nicole its good to see you again." brian said

" _You as well brian it has been many years."_

"Yes it has. I'm guessing sonic is in the castle?"

" _Affirmative King Sonic and Queen Sally have just arrived back home after a night out at dinner."_ nicole said while pointing at the castle.

"Ok let's move it out" brian said while signaling the men to march forward as they all did.

…..inside the castle…...

Sonic sat on the couch in the giant living room next to sally watching their favorite movie Furlight which was about a young fox who met a vampire fox and had to fight werewolves.

"Sonic i'm so happy you got this movie for us."

"Well tomorrow is a special occasion AND the kids are in bed." sonic said wiggling his eyebrows causing sally to laugh.

"Honey you know better. We can't do that especially here in the living room cause the kids could wake up any time now and I'm not ready to explain our 'wrestling'"

"yeah i guess your right."

"But just wait in 3 weeks we both will be in that cabin away from all of this….. Alone" sally said with a small wink causing sonic to blush. Sonic leaned in for a kiss when he was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

" _King? Queen? May I enter?"_

"Of course nicole." sonic said while sitting up with sally

"Well well well I never would have thought that I would be saying _KING_ Sonic."

"Brian!?"

"The one and only."

"Damn brian it's been a long ass time." sonic getting up and going over to brian and doing there hand shake

"*laughs* yes it has sonic yes it has. How have you been?"

"Well doing good with this 5 years of peace. I beleive you know my wife." sonic said as sally comes next to sonic

"As I do its a honor as always your highness." brian says while kissing her hand.

"The honor is mine as always brian."

"So what brings you back out here?" sonic asked but thorner walked in.

"Sir i believe there are 2 extra pair of eyes watching us."

All of them looked over to the hallways to see a 2 blurs. 1 blue and 1 brown heading into the hall way.

"Ugh manik mina both of you get out here." sally said and both of them came sulking out .

"Kids?" brian says while getting on 1 knee and looking at the 2. "They look just like the both of you… and Im surprised they are well behaved. Considering they are your kids sonic." brian said while chuckling.

"Oh ha ha so funny like i haven't ever heard that one before." sonic said while fake chuckling.

"Whats that sliver thingy?" manik asked pointing to the saber hilt on brian belt. Brian took it off and turned it on and showed him.

"Its the weapon of the jedi called a lightsaber… wanna hold it?"

"I DO?!"

"Hey i wanna hold it"

"Calm down calm down you both can" brian said while sliding the hilt apart and taking the crystal out. "Here take it and use your imagination"

"COOOL!" manik said now running around making sword sounds with his sister acting like she had a pistol.

"Sonic can I talk to you outside?" brian asked

"Sure sally could you watch the kids?"

"Of course i will"

"Thorner that means you help here"

"Aye sir." thorner said while brian and sonic walked out onto the overhang and looked out at mobius. The lights glowed and pierced the night as did the feeling of peace.

"This is so peaceful sonic a great kingdom."

"Yeah it hasn't been easy but i think the toughest part was disbanding the freedom fighters."

"You disbanded the freedom fighters? Why?"

"Well after the second robotnik war shadow took over and married sally and that wasnt even close to good. Shadow ruled with a iron fist but sally…. She was the ray of light everyone needed. After I returned I defeated shadow with the help of the freedom fighters and the members of the 501st that you left. We defeated him and members of his order, the dark presence, have been trying to start civil unrest but have failed. After the 2nd year of peace i called the freedom fighters to the castle and i told them we were officially disbanded and to live there live how they saw fit. The clones hid the fighters and ships somewhere and everyone just went into the population."

"This all sounds rather….. Eventful."

"It was brian it really was….. Why have you returned? And no bullshit."

"To be truthful sonic there is another war happening and we are all in the sites of the enemy. The enemy has already taken several of our allied planets and are going to hit earth next. Sonic we need your help along with the freedom fighters. I have no one else to turn to."

"Why not call upon your friends like po or hiccup or…"

"Because they are the enemy." brian said causing sonic to look at him in shock " Dreamworks left the movie senate and attacked us and have been beating us. I need help from everyone sonic and i know its alot to ask but i need you… you and the freedom fighters. Together with all of our allies we can fight dreamworks and win."

Sonic looked at the city then back to brian with his head hung low "Brian I'm sorry but for the sake of my people I can't. I cannot and will not draw my people into another war. I'm sorry i will allow you to stay for our ceremony but tomorrow by this time i want you off the planet."

"I understand sonic i understand 100%. But i will always be your brother…. Until the end."

-the next day at the ceremony-

"This is a amazing turn out for this."

"Well yeah cedric what did you expect this is 5 years of peace for them. If the same was for us this would happen yearly too." gunny said while watching in awe at the size of the crowds cheering for sonic sally and there kids.

Brian was walking around with his helmet on and his captain america armor still on with the shield on his back. He walked around looking over the crowds and double checking security. As sonic began his speech he saw tails and went over to him

"Hey tails long time no see."

"OH CHAOTIX BRIAN?! Its so good to see you" tails said in shock

"You too little buddy how have ya been?"

"Ok i guess this is my wife CC and our children mark and lilly."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Tails i have been looking for amy this entire time cause i know she would be here to see sonic."

"You…..you didnt hear? Amy went missing 3 years ago. Went on and on about a old temple on the planet and then left. No one has seen her since and we had to pronounce her dead."

"Oh im sorry i… i didnt know." brian said but then a sharp pain in his head caused him to wince.

"What is it brian?"

"I dont know i just feel a….disturbance." then brians eyes shot open and he looked straight at sonic and realized what was about to happen. Brian set off in a dead sprint

"OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" brian said while running and then used the shield to climb up the wall.

As brian climbed up he heard the sound of a bazooka being fired and he looked and saw it coming toward sonic. Brian chucked the shield ahead of him and used the force to push himself up and landed on his feet in front of sonic sally and her kids and then caught the shield and jumped at the bazooka round and used the shield to hit the round which sent him flying into the doors behind sonic and sally. He hit there couch overturning it and then landed face down on the floor. The shield embedded itself in the wall and was smoking. As brian got up clones were escorting sonic and sally off of the balcony. When brian went back out his comlink went crazy.

"What is it trooper?"

" _Sir 3 first order cruisers along with 1 star destroyer have come out of hyperspace and have opened fire. We taking heavy damage and are sending the rest of the troops down and retreating… im sorry sir."_ the clone said and the transmission cut out. Brian sat there and looked up at the sky watching several dots come from the cruiser then watched it jump to lightspeed.

"Sir what are your orders?" thorner said running up

"Sonic is in charge we do as he commands."

"And i command to have the freedom fighters reinstated." he said pressing the top of a statue of sallys father and a alarm rang out. Brian looked into the street and saw the clones he had left all those years ago come from house kissing their wives and in there clone armor. Brian watched them assemble and looked at sonic.

"Your in command general smith i will follow your orders" sonic said.

"Ready the cruisers and launch all fighters. Repel there attack and find the temple. They will be going there first." brian said as he put his helmet back on and took the shield from the wall and ran with the rest of the clones to join the others.

When they reached the cruisers they uncovered them all and started them up. After fueling the fighters and arming them they set off.

"Ct-2314 do a planetary scan and find that damn temple."

"Aye aye sir."

"Sonic do you think you know where the temple is at?"

No he wont but i do." sally said coming towards sonic and brian "My father mentioned ancient ruins of humans deep in the woodlands. He explored them when he was very young but was unable to document the place and the location."

"So you cant help."

"I never said that" sally said while blowing up a hologram image of the temple.

"That….. That looks like the Jedi temple on coruscant. How is that possible?"

"Its a ancient jedi temple…. That explains it. There is a secret here that we need to win."

" we need to get there and get there now."

"Sir temple located. 0110293029."

"That's on the other side of the planet."

"Well we better get there soon." sonic said as the cruisers left the planet surface.

-at the temple-

When they reached the temple they found the first order hasn't arrived yet but rader said they were close.

"Alright im going alone. I need to get whatever is in there and get out." brian said while jumping, landing, then running into the temple.

"Does he always rush into something like that still?" sonic asked while watching brian enter the temple.

"Yeah he still does that." thorner says as the first order start the assault against the cruisers.

-inside the temple-

Brian turned on the light on his helmet and walked down the hallway. He looked at the moss-ridden and damp bricks and hallways. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in years…. Except for the small pile of hiking supplies. Brian silently went over and inspected them finding a layer of dust sitting on them. He found a small pink hair on the hiking gear and he realized that this gear belonged to Amy rose. He looked around and didn't see any remains. Brian then went down the largest hallway and after walking through found himself in a jedi library that was 5 times bigger than the jedi library on coruscant. The technology of the library looked to be just a little more advanced than that on coruscant. Brian walked over to one of the panels and started searching. Then suddenly spun, activated his lightsaber, and blocked a attack from a green lightsaber

"Who are you?" asked the cloaked figure.

"Jedi master brian smith."

"YOU LIE BRIAN IS DEAD HAS BEEN FOR YEARS!."

Brian removed his helmet "what more proof do you need?"

The cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and lowered the hood of the cloak to reveal Amy rose with a padawan braid slopped on her shoulder.

"Master smith i apologize for the attack i didn't know who you where."

"How did you? How are you a padawan? Who is training you?"

"I am" said another figure revealing himself to be jedi master gnost dural

"Master dural. How are you alive?"

"The temple has sustained me. I know why you have come and i am here to give it to you." gnost dural said while handing brian 2 holocrons. 1 white and 1 red. "These ancient holocrons contain secret information. I was tasked years and years and years ago to protect them but i would rather take the enemy out and lose the temple while also having these getting hidden. Take amy and train her. Take the civilians off the world and i will make sure you are able to escape."

"As you wish master dural." brian said as amy followed brian back out of the temple. As brian and amy exited the temple they found first order stormtroopers walking up the main steps. Brian and amy ran into the woods as brian called for a gunship to come down. As brian finished he told the troopers to get all the civilians into the main cities and activate the ray shields. When brian and amy boarded the gunship and went to the cruiser brian watched as the temple exploded taking with it master gnost dural and the enemy. When the gunship landed in the cruiser they where met by commander thorner and sonic.

"Sir the temple destroyed itself. Decimated everything but where the ray shield were."

"Whatever gnost dural did it worked thorner. The first order wont get there hands on the secrets. Set course for earth."

"Yes sir"

"Sonic i have someone i want you to meet…. Jedi knight amy rose." brian said while cutting off amy's braid.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone yes this is OFFICIALLY the longest chapter i have ever done. I hope you all like it and if not please feel free to tell me so i can either make it better or explain why i have it that way. Soon the next chapters will be uploaded and i will see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

As the cruiser came out of hyperspace they found themselves going into a perfect formation to fit into brian's blockade.

"The blockade is in formation? What is going on?" brian asked. Suddenly a hologram of sabine wren came onto the holopad.

"General smith sorry for not warning you but dreamworks is nearing the system. We have prepared our defenses and are awaiting there arrival."

"Very good prepare for me on the planet surface have AA guns ready along with SAM's"

"Of course brian it will be done." sabine said.

"When did sabine join the fight?" thorner said walking up behind brian.

" she joined while we went to get sonic. Along with many other planets. We now have enough people to defend our planet from them. COMMANDER APPO TAKE CHARGE WE ARE GOING PLANET SIDE!"

"Aye sir."

Brian thorner sonic amy sally and rachelle all went to the hangar and boarded a gunship heading down to the planet with supplies. When they arrived they all went immediately to the CP upon entering they found ahsoka, commander Rex, Sabine and several other rebels characters.

"Dear lord this is a shit show now aint it."

"Yeah it is sir but no more of a shit show back on dantooine"

"Oh come the one on dantooine wasn't that bad only outnumbered outgunned and out fucking fought."

"Yeah well it wasn't nothin special" brian said causing both rex and himself to chuckle.

"Oh come on don't tell me you two where talking about dantooine?" a voice said. Both commander rex and brian turned around to find a younger Captain Rex and Ahsoka tano walking towards them all.

"I'll be hot damn it's good to see the love birds. I thought the honeymoon would last 3 years."

"Oh come on brian you think rexie and I would miss a good fight?" brian, the commander rex, the older ahsoka and everyone but the young ahsoka and young captain rex almost burst into laughter hearing rex's nickname

"Rexie? Oh that's too good i can't even" Commander rex (older one) said while bursting into laughter "general tano and I are getting married but we just use hubby and lame names but thats just too funny"

"Ok ok laugh it up ha ha so funny." captain rex says while everyone laughs. When the laughter dies down everyone heads outside to go over final battleplans.

"Ok everyone listen up you are my main commanders, i will be assigning you to sections of our trench line to command troops and keep me updated. SONIC SALLY TAILS you are in sector 4. COMMANDER BAKKARA COMMANDER DAVIS COMMANDER DEVIS AMY sector 3. CAPTAIN REX COMMANDER TANO will be with me while commander Rex and general Tano man command sector 2. YOU WILL NEED TO BE AT YOUR POSTS BY 09:00 HOURS TOMORROW MORNING SO ENJOY THE FINAL NIGHT BECAUSE TOMORROW IS WAR." brian says everyone splits up and starts talking to commanders and captains.

"So brian why did you put us with you?"

"No offense you two but this battle is going to be hard fought and a lot of blood will be shed. I want you two near me to protect you both. Even though you both have been in combat before i don't need to worry about losing one then both of you."

"That makes sense master smith… plus i couldn't imagine life without rexie." ahsoka says while snuggling onto rex

"And i couldn't imagine life without you lil soka."

"Oooh this is going to be such a long battle." brian says as he walks over to thorner. "Major general a word please?"

"What is it sir?"

"Have everyone have crimson lines either lining the other markings on their armor or in capes."

"Just liked the spartans and the 300."

"Exactly tomorrow we will fight with the fury of the spartans never surrender never retreat to death or victory."

-that night inside of the bar in town-

The clones and other fighters have crammed into the small bar and are drinking away. Clones telling stories to other fighters and all have crimson either painted on the armor or crimson capes.

"Did anyone ever hear the tail of how lil soka and _rexie_ fell in love?" a clone asked while batting his eyelashes and making a heart with his hands causing everyone in the bar to laugh….. Besides commander tano and captain rex.

"There we were on some bumfuck planet outnumbered 4 to 1….. Good odds for the 501st *laughter* but we were stuck on this planet and during one attack commander tano got out of the trench and started to scream at the droids. All of us were just like 'what the fuck are you doing commander?' and the droids just fired everything at her. When a round hit by her it was captain rex who caught her mid air and protected her. Hell the captain even beat a droid with just his helmet. The captain then proceeded to carry her with one arm and hold his helmet under the under while a explosion went off behind them like a motherfucking badass. But the explosion knocked them both down and they fell ahsoka on her back and rex on top of her. Staring into each others eyes, ahsoka reached her arms around his neck and they both leaned in….. But a yell from sergeant appo brought them back to the battle"

"Ah booo"

"Come on give us some fun shit."

"Yeah man gives us some good shit" the crowd yelled. By now both captain rex and commander tano where blushing a very very VERY deep red.

"How about the time they stayed in the same quarters on my ship?" brian asked

"YEAH!" shouted the crowd in approval

"At the time captain rex and commander tano where placed under my command for the battle following umbara. I had assigned the captain to his own quarters that were across the hall from myself not thinking. Well coming back from the gym one day I passed by his door and there was a...purring coming from inside."

This caused a uproar of approving laughter and such from the clones. Many were already laughing and had spilled there drinks while both rex and ahsoka hide their faces in shame.

"So i go investigate and lord behold when i opened his door there was ahsoka sitting on his lap wearing nothing more than white lingerie and captain rex is sitting there nude while petting her head tails." this caused a entire uproar from everyone as they were laughing so hard they were crying. "Thats not even the best part ok it wasnt. The TV in the corner was on….. And they where watching porn."

Everyone was on the floor laughing by now and the two where just face down on the bar. Even the commander rex and general tano were laughing.

"Oh yeah well how about the time on minibon when you brought that one lady into your quarters GENERAL!" captain rex retorted.

"Oh yes as i recall neither rexie or i could even sleep because of the amount of noise you two were making. I think this is what she said ' _oh brian….oh brian dont let up hawda hawda'_ (said in a brooklyn accent)"

This caused everyone to now be laughing at brian who could only blush.

After more and more embarrassing stories about more and more people everyone started filing out of the bar after last call. Brian walked out to the trenches and got out onto what would be known as no mans land and knelt.

¨lord please help us to win this battle. Grace us with the force on our side and the fight in our hearts. Let us win against the enemy. Amen¨

-the next day-

Clones and other fighters packed the trenches and artillery emplacements. Brian, captain rex, and commander tano surveyed the air and the ground.

¨anything you 2?"

"Nothing"

"All command report in."

"No activity in sector 4."

"Nothing in 3"

"Nothing in 2"

"Rachelle how is it in space?"

" _Its very quiet up here but so far….. Wait…. I have confirmation of several ships about to exit hyperspace all crews generals quarter man your battlestations pilots to your ships."_

"PREPARE THE AA BOYS." captain rex yelled. Everyone looked up as they saw ALOT of enemy cruisers come out of hyperspace

"Thats a lot of ships."

"Hey general this thought just came to my mind… where the hell are nick and judy?"

"I had them evacuate with the rest of the civilians. Not gonna risk it."

"Aye sir." rex says as several tie fighters head towards the planet surface. Clones and fighters scramble in the trenches and prepare for ground assault.

" _Brian our cruisers are holding them at bay but they are launching more troop transports than we can shoot down."_

"Its ok rachelle we can handle them. Have the fighters take out enemy fighters and let us worry about there troops."

" _Understood Admiral out"_ brian watches as hundreds of troops transports land and troops pour out. Brian feals the fear in everyone and gets out of the trench and takes off his helmet.

"BROTHERS….SISTERS… YOU STAND WITH ME TODAY AS WE FIGHT A TYRANNY THAT MUST BE STOPPED! TODAY WE WRITE OUR NAMES IN THE HISTORY BOOKS AS THE ONES THAT FOUGHT THE EVIL UNTIL IT WAS DEFEATED! WE FIGHT FOR OUR LANDS, OUR HOMES, OUR WIVES, OUR HUSBANDS, OUR SWEETHEARTS, OUR CHILDREN, WE FIGHT FOR THE REPUBLIC AND FOR HONOR! NEVER FORGET THAT AND LET THE MEMORIES YOU HAVE HAD DRIVE YOU FORWARD! WE SHALL NEVER RETREAT, NEVER SURRENDER, LET IT BE TO DEATH OR VICTORY!"

The roar of the clones and the fighters shook the earth. Brian felt the fear that anyone had be washed away with the roar of everyone. The ones willing to fight and die to protect everything. Brian climbed back into the trench and put his helmet on the attached his crimson cape to his shoulder pauldron. The enemy ran at them running as fast as they could. Everyone's rifles had a target and were ready to pull the trigger on the generals command. They got closer and closer until they were almost on top of them when brian fired the first shot. Right after everyone else did and the enemy fell in droves. They started tripping over their dead comrades and they didnt stop firing until the first wave was completely killed…. The battle had begun.

Captain rex sat there firing his DC-15 beside his lovely wife ahsoka. He forgot how graceful she was with her sabers and couldnt wait for her to teach him how to use them.

"Hey lil soka *dodges laser* I was thinking about how we should buy a house…. Maybe build one here on earth *dodges another laser and fires blast*"

"Sounds like fun rexie *deflects lasers* but where to build?"

"Why not * fires blaster* annoy the general more and just build it close to him. I know there is alot of good property and we can start a family"

"Lets do it rexie" ahsoka says while planting a quick kiss on rex's helmet and then returned to battle

"Less yappin more blastin" hardcase said while firing the Z-28 killing ALOT of enemies.

"THEY ARE RETREATING HOLD YOUR FIRE AND SAVE YOUR AMMO!" brian yelled.

Troopers and fighters roared and shouted hoisting there hands and waving their flags because they had just defeated the first wave of the enemy. Thats when brian saw the second wave coming and it was bigger than the last.

"PREPARE FOR THE SECOND WAVE! FIX BAYONETS AND PREPARE FOR HAND TO HAND COMBAT! MACHINE GUNNERS FRONT AND CENTER!" brian yelled as machine gunners got ready and everyone fixed bayonets…. Weather they were actual blade or lightsaber bayonet. "Arty arty we need HE fire at grid 05-02 elevation 034 fire at will."

" _Copy that general smith HE fire at grid 05-02 elevation 034 fire at will."_

Brian looked up and fired as the enemy was right on top of them. They all fired keeping them back but soon pile of bodies in front of them became to much. After the 4th wave brian had to order dozers to push them into freshly dug mass grave. It was hard for him to order but it had to be done. As night approached the artillery was able to keep the enemy back and they had begun digging their own trenches. As the everyone prepared for a long night brian heard a high pitched shriek and watched as a night fury landed in the middle of the camp. The clones surrounded the dragon and the rider and brian aimed his rifle.

"Have you come to surrender?"

"No i have come to talk old fried." the figure said while revealing himself to be chief hiccup haddock.

Brian removed his helmet and the clones lowered there weapons.

"I will not walk around and talk we will speak here and here alone." brian said

"Understand. Brian im begging you to surrender. We outnumber you 4 to 1 and Grand general po wont go easy like he has today."

" go back to general po and you tell him to prepare his men to join the others in the mass grave. Because we will never surrender we will die for this land."

"So be it." hiccup said while riding away.

"Have AA using thermal all night. I will not allow any dragons to get through tonight or anymore. I want watches all night and we better be ready." brian said while walking briskly to the trenches.

-3 hours later-

Brian walked into the dig out of his and captain rex and commander ahsoka and found ahsoka asleep while spooning with rex who was wide awake.

"You should get some rest captain." brian said sitting on his bunk.

"Been trying sir. but i just…. Cant." rex said while silently getting up off the bunk.

"Here lets go out into the trench. Commander rex and major general thorner are out there already i just came here to get my rations." brian said while holding up his rations. Both the rex and brian walked out into the trench and joined Commander rex and major general thorner at the small camp fire they had.

"So thorner what where the final tally?"

"3 wounded for us no killed while the enemy lost well over 150,000 troops."

"Sounds like a great day…. How is commander tano?" commander rex asked

"Sleeping…. Its been a very long day for her first time she has seen combat since the clone war…. That whiskey?" captain rex motioned to commander rexs flask.

"Yeah here have some." the commander said handing the captain the flask. The captain then took a drink and coughed causing the other 3 to chuckle at the captain.

"That strong." rex said while handing the flask back and still slightly coughing

"Eh it ain't that bad rex just gotta get used to the burn." brian said while taking a sip

"So rex when are you and General tano getting married?" captain rex asked

"Well we were thinking here in july. Going to travel to naboo and probably not leave the planet." commander rex said while staring into the fire "isnt thorner the only one out of this group who isnt married besides myself?"

"Oh yeah thats right." brian said

"Now why is that thorner?" captain rex said taking a sip and slightly coughing again

"Just havent found the right girl yet i guess."

"Oh horse shit didnt you have your eyes set for SALLY before she married sonic?"

"I did not." thorner said while slightly blushing

"Oh horse shit thorner while you were with us you wouldn't stop talking about her." commander cody said as he took a seat on a box and took off his helmet.

"Good to have you here commander." brian said

"Well who wouldn't want to watch the general fight a crocodile." cody said causing the clones to chuckle.

"Crocodile of a enemy that for sure."

"So wait wait hold up you have a thing for sally? Why didn't you say anything?"

"We both had lives and now she has married sonic and has kids… he looks happy i dont wanna take that from him."

"She knew?" commander rex asked

"Yes she knew. Before we took knothole i told her and she felt the same. We planned on waiting after the war but i guess she changed her mind."

The clones and brian sat there in shock. None of them could believe what thorner was saying but his expression said it all.

"Well thorner i hope she rocks up and comes to her senses. You deserve her more than that blue blur." captain rex says causing everyone to laugh

"Yeah…. You know this is just like old times boys. Sitting by a campfire in a war zone making fun of thorner." brian said causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah brian it is just like old times….. Except the fact that im stuck with a reminder of what i will look like when im older." captain rex said and everyone laughed. They sat there for hours and hours talking and laughing completely forgetting at some points that they were in a combat zone. But at 01:00 hrs they all went back to there dug out to get some rest because they new that tomorrow would be worse.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone hoped ya liked the chapter. So before I get reveiws asking why there are 2 Rex's let me explain. Captain rex is from the clone wars while COMMANDER Rex is from rebels which is 2 different shows hints 2 different people with the same memories and such. I really hope you all liked the chapter i really do. I will go into the battle alot but im trying to make it more in depth and seem like your right there with them on the battlefield. Also hope you like the 300 references ;) anyways i will see you all in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: Victory is ours

3 days had passed and the numbers of the enemy dead had filled the mass grave dug and another had to be built. Thousands of artillery shells had been fired at the enemy and rotting bodies of humans, aliens and dragons lay in no man's land. The number of wounded had gone up to 233 for brian but only 3 had been killed. Brian continued to lead his men and his wife lead the cruisers and the fighters to defeat the enemy fleet. As the end of the 3rd day approached the 5th wave of the day retreated. Many soldiers slumped down in exhaustion at holding the enemy back.

"How do they just keep coming like that? How?" one clone asked as other handed out ammo and grenades.

"I don't know trooper i really don't. I hope rachelle is having a easier time than we are." brian said looking up

Rachelle stood overlooking the fleet and stared at the enemy fleet. They had destroyed several cruisers but haven't lost any cruisers and only 1 fighter squad had been downed. She watched as hundreds more troop transports went to the planet surface.

"Captain bakara inform brian that the enemy has sent fresh troops to the planet surface. "

"Yes admiral also the senate awaits you in the war room."

Rachelle walked into the war room and turned on the hologram.

"How goes the battle?" asked the chancellor

"It goes very slow. Our ground troops are holding but it seems the enemy has a endless supply of troops. We are destroying several ships everyday but they always replace them."

"And our losses?"

"Only 13 killed sir. 233 wounded."

"That is all." the chancellor says as the hologram cuts and she is left with a image of the 2 fleets

She walks back out and watches as more troops head planet word

"Backara how many troops do they have currently planet side?"

"They outnumber us 6 to 1 now on the planet admiral and our scans indicate that those ships carried the last of the reinforcements. If i was to guess i would say tomorrow they will launch a full scale charge at our forces.¨

¨press the assault on those ships make sure no bomber gets through and patch me in to my husband.¨

-planet side-

Brian and the fighters sat waiting as the sun went down. They saw the last of the enemy troop transports leave.

¨the enemy seems to have landed alot of troops.¨

¨well sir they have to replace the dead ones.¨ captain rex said causing ahsoka to chuckle. Suddenly brian noticed several figures donning white flags walking towards them. Brian signaled for everyone to cover while himself captain rex and commander ahsoka walked out without there weapons. When they got closer it was Grand General Po, tigress and hiccup.

"Brian it's good to see you again." po said

"What do you want traitor?"

"I'm not the traitor. I simply am fighting for what i believe in."

"your rape pillage and murder civilians on every planet. You declare war for no reason. You send your troops against us fully knowing we will die to defend every inch."

"Brian you act like you dont rape pillage…"

"I don't po. Now explain what you want"

"Brian if you surrender now you and your men will survive. We outnumber you now 6 to 1 and our troops are ready to fight at any minute. We will attack and overwhelm you tomorrow if you don't simply lay down your arms."

"I won't lay down my arms. My daughter resides on coruscant and i wont let her become a SLAVE to your evil regime. I will not lay down my arms."

"Brian please im begging you listen to po." hiccup said.

"Im sorry hiccup but this is the path we choose." brian said turning and leaving as the other 3 did the same. When brian, rex and ahsoka reached the trench brian immediately went to preparing for the attack that would happen the next day. Brian set out to reinforcing there positions and preparing artillery and putting up barbed wire. But after all of that he realized they would still steamroll them. Brian went into the command center and went over to thorner.

"Thorner a word."

"Yes sir?"

"Listen i need you to be prepared to launch 'operation vulga'."

"Operation vulga? Sir but we dont know if.."

"Just send out the message and have them all ready. Tomorrow will be the final day of this battle and we need all the help we can get."

"aye sir" thorner said as brian walked out his head hung low. He quickly strolled behind the command center and broke down crying. He sat there sobbing asking himself what brought them there and asking god to forgive him. As he sat crying he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see commander and general tano standing with captain and commander rex.

"Are you ok sir?" commander rex asked

"Im scared….. For once in my life i am more scared than i ever have been." brian said and the 4 sat down with him

"Its ok to be scared brian it is i have been scared for several several years." commander tano said

"But what if i lead us to death? What if i don't succeed in protecting everyone? What if…."

"General you have too many what ifs. Your the one who has taught the 4 of us so much."

"Who taught me that even though i was a jedi I could still love rexie? You" commander tano said

"And who taught me that im more than a soldier? You" captain rex said

"And who taught me that even after order 66 i still had a purpose…. That we had a purpose." rex said while pulling general tano next to him

"Brian you are the best leader among us. Even though this plan is bold and might not succeed we will all follow you."

"Ok… thank you." brian said getting up

"What are your orders sir?" captain rex said

"Tell the soldiers that tomorrow is the final day…. We will meet them in no man's land so be ready and be prepared." brian said.

-the next morning-

Everyone has their chins on the sill of the trench. Rifles at the ready waiting for the signal. Troopers are coming around handing out liquor to everyone who happily drinks it. Brian looked at his watch

 _08:58 its almost time._ Brian thought and he stepped out of no mans land.

"SOLDIERS…..SOLDIERS… FOR THE PAST 5 DAYS YOU HAVE FOUGHT FOR THIS LAND! YOU HAVE FACED HORRORS THAT VERY FEW HAVE FACED! TODAY THE ENEMY COMES AT US AGAIN BUT THIS TIME WE WILL MEET THEM! I KNOW MANY OF YOU SILENTLY QUESTION THIS PLAN BUT I HAVE NEVER FAILED YOU! I WILL FIGHT WITH YOU AS I ALWAYS HAVE AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE! TODAY WE FIGHT FOR THE REPUBLIC….. FOR THE BRAVE SOLDIERS WHO HAVE DIED BEFORE US FIGHTING THIS TYRANNY! TODAY WE FIGHT LIKE THE 300 WHO WERE OUTNUMBERED AND OUT MANEUVERED BUT FOUGHT FOR THEIR LANDS! WE ARE THE MODERN DAY 300! WHETHER WE LIVE OR DIE TODAY WE WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY! LET THIS BE TO DEATH TO THE END OR TO VICTORY!" brian said putting his helmet on and raising his rifle causing roars of approval

"VICTORY VICTORY VICTORY VICTORY!"

"BAYONETS!" brian shouted as soldier attached bayonets and rex with ahsoka got out of the trench as did everyone else leaving behind only the wounded who could not make the charge. On the horizon they saw the enemy already charging at them

"SOLDIERS FORWARD MARCH!" brian ordered as they activated there bayonets and marched forward.

"Its a great day to die." rex said

"Yes it is." brian said marching forward as they got closer brian started to walk faster and faster as did everyone else and eventually they were running at full speed screaming at the enemy bayonets poised and ready to enter the enemy. When the two forces collided there was a amazing boom. Clone bayonets entered the enemy and many of the enemy where thrown back. As the 2 forces collided commander tano and captain rex stood back to back covering each other from the enemy as general tano and commander rex did the same. Brian went full force into enemies lowering his shoulder and hitting many. Brian fired his blaster and beat enemies with it until he ran out of ammo then pulled out his lightsaber and started cutting his way through until he was knocked off his feet. When he got back up he found kai standing there twirling his 2 emerald blades

"General smith today your time has come." kai says throwing both the blades at brian who deflects them with his lightsaber. Kai jumps bringing both blades up and throwing them at brian who cuts the chain to one and deflects the other. Kai lands and lunges at brian who twirls and plants his lightsaber inside kai's heart. Kai stared at brian but then his pupils went large and fell to the ground dead. After kai fell brian was knocked off his feet and his lightsaber fell out of his hand. Brian got up only to be punched and kicked by po and brian tried in vain to defend himself. Brian was punched so hard his helmet went flying off and was punched multiple times. Brian got up and put his hands up again his face bloody and bruised.

"Why do you continue to fight even after all of this? Are you stupid?"

"No….just fighting for my beliefs." brian said and used the force to push at po. Po got on all fours and started crawling to brian. When he got close he jumped at brian and threw him and he landed hard.

"Thorner its now or never."

" _But sir..."_

"NOW THORNER!" brian yelled into his comlink as his foot was grabbed and he hit the ground hard again and again. When po dropped brian he picked him up by the face.

"Today everyone you cared for will die. Your legend will die and this will be known as our victory." po said throwing brian to his knees. Brian looked up and watched as several clones where killed. He then looked at the skies and saw several enemy bombers heading there way. Brian watched as the plane lined up the bomb and was about to drop it…

When suddenly the blame burst into flames. Brian looked up again and saw 3 P-51's in formation with red tails splitting up taking out the other bombers. Brian looked behind him and saw a portal…. And EVERYONE was pouring out. He watched as clones soldiers from games and movies came pouring out. He even saw the crimson caps of the 300 who came out. Brian stayed there shocked for awhile until a robbed jedi carrying a dark saber killed the 3 soldiers who were about to kill him and helped him up handing him his helmet and his lightsaber.

"Thanks me." brian said as the robbed figure revealed himself to be another him.

"No problem me."

"So me's you ready to kick ass?" the rambo brian said with a M60 as they did the 2 sides formed lines again. Now it was a 1 to 1 battle but the army behind the brians where more experienced. The 2 sides stared at each other daring the other to make the first move.

"SLAUGHTER THEM!" po yelled and the clones and soldiers and jedi and brian's attacked the enemy. They both mixed again but this time the clones and soldiers had more of a advantage and killed more and more and more. Captain miller killed 3 soldiers with the thompson. Gunnery sergeant hartman killed about 14 more with the knife hand. As po watched his men fall he charged at a clone but was shot. He turned to find hiccup standing there with a pistol in his hand. Hiccup fired 5 more shots and po fell to the ground as blood began to pour from his wounds. As his troops retreated over him he found himself looking up at brian

" have fun in hell po." brian said and then chased after the retreating enemy. When the enemy reached the side of the hill they found themselves at bayonet point of the soldiers from the movie gettysburg. Trapped on both sides the soldiers dropped there weapons and raised their hands.

"we did it." captain rex said running up to brian. Captain rex took his helmet of and whooped and hollered as did the others. Rex was tackled to the ground and kissed by ahsoka and they both sat there in each others embrace.

"Well sir we finally did it." commander rex said looking over the surrendered army. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye… tigress was charging at brian.

"GENERAL!" commander rex said pushing brian out of the way and being tackled by tigress who cut deep into his sides despite the armor. She went for the kill but was pierced in the chest by a grey saber and fell to the ground dead. General tano quickly bandaged commander rex's wounds and ran him back to the aid station. Brian sent kix to quickly follow and help them leaving the now POW's to be escorted to the POW camp.

"Sir the dreamworks forces on the ground all on the planet have surrendered and their armada is in full retreat… we did it against all odds. What are your orders sir?" captain rex said.

"To relax captain. Have the POWs be escorted away and have all available forces board the cruisers. We are going straight for the capitol." brian said as the disney reinforcement fleet came out of hyperspace.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: so soon we will join them all on the journey to the Dreamworks capital and the battle to end the war. There will be alot that happens and you will be suprised but also alot of goofiness so dont judge me. The chapter will be done ASAP and then after this story Zootopia Animash will be finished and then the final MAIN story will go up. After all of that i will do side stories like how Captain rex and Commander ahsoka learned they loved each other and other stories that will fill in the blanks. If you want to see anything i am open for changes and such so let me know and i will see you all in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to Mustang bill who was a great influence in my life. Unfortunately he lost his battle with cancer this year. I will see you in heaven**

The soldiers all conversed among themselves as the cruisers readied for takeoff. Soldiers and clones were packing up tents and equipment loading jeeps, motorcycles, tanks artillery and planes onto the cruisers preparing for the invasion, known as operation OVERLORD, of the dreamworks capitol planet. After defeating the Dreamworks forces that had attempted to attack earth the other forces of disney had pushed back dreamworks taking back every planet they had lost plus more. General smith had been tasked to make a plan to take the dreamworks planet and had devised the massive air land and sea campaign to take the planet and make dreamworks surrender. Brian was sitting on a equipment with thorner and Captain Rex.

"So captain how is commander rex?"

"He is hurt sir but he will be fine the wounds didn't go very far in. General Tano however has refused to leave his side no matter what."

"Understandable. They will be staying here with the security force. Commander cody will be taking there place."

"Yeah i have some big shoes to fill. Finally everything is in order sir and we are ready to move out as soon as you give the order." cody said handing brian the paperwork.

"Thank you cody we will leave as soon as everyone is ready."

"Well you're not leaving without me." sabine said walking up to the 4

"Wasnt planning on it sabine. I need all hands on deck for this battle. Speaking of which thorner did we fix up the fleet fleet?"

"Yes sir and they have already launched."

"Good thats good…. Alright everyone lets go." brian said getting up and walking toward the cruiser and they all followed him onto the ship. Once the ship closed up it left the planet surface and with the rest of the armada went into hyperspace. Brian walked around showing sabine the quarters she would be staying in, which happened to be sharing the quarters with Ahsoka with rex and brian across the hall and commander cody and thorner next to brian and rex.

Brian walked into his room and shut the door after sabine went into her quarters.

 _1 week_ brian thought _we have one full week until we reach dreamworks capitol… that a lot of time for things to go wrong._ Brian sat down at the desk thinking of what could happen and took out the old jedi holocron and looked at it wondering what secrets it contained. Brian didnt open it instead put it inside his footlocker and left to go to the rec area to see what the troopers had put on for R &R. when brian entered he found cody and and rex sparring. He just chuckled and walked to the garage area and started working on his 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona. Brian grabbed his socket wrench and put the new holley carb on the engine. After starting to tighten the bolts connecting the carb to the intake manifold brian accidentally dropped the ratchet wrench and it dropped to the floor behind him. Before he tried to pick it up a hand quickly picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks sabine." brian said tightening the bolts all the way.

"Your welcome….. Say what car is this?" satine asked

"This old thing? It's a 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona. Has a Big Block Hemi and a T56. been working on restoring this thing for a long ass time." brian said putting the fuel lines into the carb and attaching it.

"Why is it on the cruiser then? Shouldn't it be back in your garage?"

"In truth it should but it gives me something to do while we are traveling from planet to planet. For over 2,000 years i have had this car and have brought it up from where it was. And finally today i start it up for the first time." as brian finishes talking he attaches the air cleaner to the carb then sat in the driver's seat and started the car up with a roar.

"Wow that sounds amazing but the paint needs to be redone…. I think my sister can help you with that."

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister sabine."

"You didn't…. Oh you think im my sister. Im SATINE and my sister is SABINE."

"Yeah brian how did you not see the difference?" sabine said walking up and brian noticed the difference right away.

"Wha….how…. I'm so confused. Why didn't you ever say you had a sister and why is she on my ship?" brian said shutting the door to the car.

"You never asked and she is going to help with repairing damaged fighters because she is a better mechanic than myself." sabine said as commander cody and captain rex came in. both were smiling and had money in their hands. Cody's smile soon was wiped away when he laid eyes on satine. Brian watched as cody's eyes went wide with wonder.

"Whos the second sabine?" rex asked

"Its my sister satine. She just came in and is gonna be our main repair mechanic. Sister this is captain rex and commander cody and you have already met general smith." sabine said pointing to all of them.

"Good to meet you ah.. Satine? Welcome aboard the cruiser. Cody why dont you show her around." rex said while nudging cody's shoulder

"Ah right… just follow me please." cody said and satine followed him. Rex walked up to the other 2

"Please tell me this is matchmaking again."

"Definitely"

"100%"

"Good i have been waiting to get back at him for awhile"

-3 hours later in the mess hall-

Brian is sitting with rachelle, Captain rex, Ahsoka, sabine, cody, satine, thorner and a bunch of other clones. They all sat and were talking and eating.

"So we have exactly 5 days 4 hours and 32 seconds until we reach the dreamworks planet….I don't know what the fuck to do and not be bored." brian said

"We can always play bored games."

"Boring…" rachelle says then the alarm sounds and everyone scrambles to battle stations. Brian, rachelle thorner, rex and ahsoka make there way to the bridge while Cody, satine and sabine go to there battle stations. After walking onto the bridge they find themselves out of hyperspace.

"Colonel why are we out of hyperspace?" rachelle asked.

"Admiral the senate received a distress signal from this planet. Under orders we are supposed to stop and help them retake there planet from dreamworks. The planet is unknown but the distress signal asked for general smith and the 123rd specifically."

"Fine. Prepare a recon platoon to go planetside with extreme caution. General smith will lead the platoon."

"Have platoon 1221 ready to go ASAP." brian said into his comlink as he exited the bridge with thorner. When the two entered the hanger they found Arc troopers 5's and echo waiting in the gunship. Brian and thorner got in and the gunships left off.

"Alright listen up. We are approaching a unknown planet who has sent out a distress signal. They requested us personally which means they may know us or it could be a trap. Have your heads on a swivel and fingers on triggers….Pilot Red light." brian says turning and putting his helmet on followed by the rest of the clones. The lights turned off then a red light turned on. The clones loaded there weapons and when the gunships landed they all exited. After exiting they fanned out then came to a small town. Taking cover behind bamboo piles brian crawled over to Echo.

"What do we got?"

"Civilians mostly…..wait….I see First order stormtroopers. It's a patrol sir and… wait…. Sir they are doing house searches." Echo said and brian looked up. Brian scanned the area and saw this until he found himself looking at a familiar figure. The figure was wearing a red and white leggings, short skirt and had a cross on it. The figure had long red hair and had a rapier on her hip.

"Echo check out the girl at 10:30 doesn't she look somewhat familiar?"

"She does sir but…...I can't say from where."

"Uh sir I hate to bother you but more first order stormtroopers arrived and are headed this way."

"Welp so much for a fucking stealth mission. Everyone take aim and be careful of civi's. Fire when in range." brian said taking aim and the other followed suite. The second patrol started getting really close when brian took his shot which placed itself right between the eyes of the first order trooper. The clones then started as brian jump out behind the pile and then charged at the first patrol which was still searching houses. Brian fired again catching the stormtrooper in the shoulder and brian tackled him to the ground. The other clones joined brian in killing the stormtroopers. After doing so they headed towards the city center as they ran they felt someone following.

"Sir we just picked up another 3 followers…...now another 4…...now another…..and another sir. There are 12 following via roof and 1 in the alley."

"Keep me posted let's get to the city center ASAP." brian said as the came to a clearing to find the city center. The city center had a market and a fountain with grass. They all walked out amazed by the beauty of the city center. After all of the clones had left the alley they walked towards the fountain and then found a statue with of 2 people. 1 brian recognized as the girl from earlier and then a guy he didn't know. He tried reading the names but they were in another language.

"I'm surprised that the first order hasn't taken down the statue here." 5's says looking at the statue.

"The statue says _dedicated to the hero's 'Mr. and Mrs. kirigaya and the friends of theirs who saved us from the evil and tyranny. May their memory live forever'_ sir kirigaya….. That name i remember it."

"Kirigaya….. Dear god that's kirito's last name." thorner said

"Kirito? Thats not possible that was a…...fuck." brian said turning around to find kirito's blade at his throat. The clones had other sword at their throats as well.

"Who are you? Are you first order? Sent here to kill us?"

"No we are old friends from a time long ago and a war far away." brian said dropping his blaster and slowly taking off his helmet. When brian revealed himself the clones did the same causing the group of blade wielders to look shocked and stunned. "Its good to see you old friend." brian said while hugging kirito and asuna. Everyone then got into a giant group hug and then started to chat it up.

"We might want to do this more private. That little stunt with those troopers has caught attention." Andrew said pointing towards the first order gunship that passed overhead.

"Follow us brian we will lead you to our camp." kirito said and they all took off jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the edge of the forest then jumped in and disappeared. After walking for well over 30 minutes they reached a crumbling moss covered village. There were several other people there waiting and grabbed there blades and bow when they saw brian and the clones. "Dont worry they are with us its brian and the 123rd they came to help." kirito said. The 3 others put their weapons down and went back to what they were doing. The clones fanned out and helped out as much as they could but brian followed to the main building and found the command center inside. It was the republic tech left behind after the clone war.

"So this is how you got the signal out"

"Yes, it took alot to get the wiring fixed but it all works now. We need every bit to defeat the stormtroopers." kirito said

"So give me a run down on the situation."

"For 3 months now dreamworks has occupied the planet. Their capitol is about 149 mile northwest of our current position. They have been mining deep within the planet for something we don't know what it is. When the first order first arrived they took every able bodied man age 23 to 42. Then a month later took every man from 17 to 80. 3 villages didn't comply and were burned to the ground. Kirito, myself, leafa, sinon, rika, Andrew, lisbeth, agil, and hui all escaped from the first order and hid out here. Over the last 2 ½ months more and more have joined our cause to help fight. Usually Kirito myself andrew agil and hui all go out with the others to probe the first order patrols while Leafa sinon and rika usually stay in the camp to guard it. About a week ago kirito and I were scouting by the mine when he saw this." Asuna said while a hologram picture of separatist and old empire cruisers "we believe the seps and empire used our planet as storage. We sent the distress signal as soon as we finished wiring the main computer."

"Go back two pictures and zoom in on the cloaked figure." brian said and it was done as asked. Brian noticed the lightsaber on persons belt and the type of armor the person wore which caused him to go wide eyed.

"You recognize this person?"

"I do… what do you all know about him?"

"All we know is that he is a sith and in charge. We had a scouting party try to infiltrate the mine but that man killed them. He is a master of the blade and I couldn't even face him." kirito said while leaning on the holo table.

Brian thought for a moment then spoke "let me get some more troops and let's take the mine. The mine falls then the planet falls." brian said. Kirito and asuna nodded approval " Rachelle I need more troops down here now we are going to battle."

" _Gonna be a little hard the first order has attacked us but I will send 17 gunships and 3 AT-TE's love. Wish me luck"_ rachelle said with the transmission cutting out.

"17 gun ships and 3 full AT-TE's that's what…...250 men?"

"350 and its more than enough." brian said. The three then walked out of the CP and walked over to the group who were all talking. As the 3 walked over clones rappelled down from gunships and the AT-TE's dropped.

"So mission time sir?" thorner asked

"Yes. listen up we are going to take the mine. From there we will extend and retake the planet. It will not be easy and it will be hard but we will win kirito lead the way."

"LETS MOVE OUT!" kirito said and they all started marching through the woods towards the mine. By the time they reached the mine it was almost night and they set up camp just inside the forest. As everyone sat they all talked about what they had missed, The clones told about the siege of earth and the endless attacks of dreamworks. As they sat and told the stories brian looked at the mine from the tree line atop a small crumbling rock wall when kirito walked up behind him.

"This is going to be worse than any battle you have been in kirito. This enemy is nothing like the empire of the past with the rebels and its nothing like anything i remember encountering."

"I know brian but I swore to Asuna that i would protect her and everyone and i won't break that now…. Or ever. If this is my last battle than so be it."

"Hopefully we can live on in the force as always." brian said as a imperial ship landed at the mining complex.

At the mining complex the ship landed and the ramp lowered and a black cloaked figure walked off briskly his cloak flicking in the wind. 2 imperial security stormtroopers where right behind him as they made there way inside the complex and to the command center where another dark cloaked figure was standing among the business. When the cloaked figure realized the other had arrived he knelt and bowed his head

"It is almost complete master. The final fighters, cruiser, droids and troopers have been located and are being repaired or thawed as we speak."

"Very well….. What of the rebels?" the masked figure asked.

"We have worked tirelessly to find them master but to no avail."

"Double your efforts. General Smith's fleet is in orbit fighting our cruisers."

"Master smith? How did he know of the planets existence i thought with the chiro reset he would only remember part of his memories"

"It seems it was not permanent. He remembers vague memories that is why he has been unable to know who is in charge. I want security tripled and guards on high alert…. I'm in command now."

"Of course my master." the one said bowing again then leaving the command bridge.

Brian looked at the lightsaber in his hand. It was perfectly clean and looked as if it had not been used in years. He smiled slightly at the memories that flooded his mind and put the hilt back inside the box then set it back in the AT-TE. When brian got out of the AT-TE he found almost everyone asleep, except the patrol on guard, and all the fires out. Brian smiled at the peace then felt a draw of something from the force. He looked across the field to see a old tree sitting there in the middle of the field glowing in the moonlight. Brian walkes over to the tree knowing the guards at the mine would not see him at this distance. As brian approached the tree the call from the force got stronger and stronger until brian pressed his hand on a large knot on the tree trunk and a part of the trunk popped open with dust coming from the cracks. Brian pulled the door open more and walked in activating his lightsaber to see and walked into the darkness with the door closing behind

-Courasuant movie senate-

The senators all sat yelling at each other. The chancellor had recently declined to take action against part of dreamworks which made many senators angry. It also didn't help that the election for chancellor is coming up in less than 4 weeks. The chancellor was wanting to be re elected and thought by not taking action would boost his approval but only 13% of the senate agreed with him.

"WE NEED NEW LEADERSHIP NOW!" a senator from the movie rio shouted.

"I SECOND THAT WE CAN NO LONGER WAIT FOR THE RE ELECTION TO HAPPEN WE MUST TAKE ACTION AND DEFEAT THIS ENEMY NOW!" a senator from the movie Saving private ryan said.

"THE CHANCELLOR ONLY CARES ABOUT APPROVAL RATINGS WE MUST END THIS NOW!"

"SENATORS PLEASE PLEASE HEAR ME OUT! I DID NOT TAKE ACTION BECAUSE NO ACTION NEEDED TO BE TAKEN!" the chancellor said in his defense

"LIES ALL LIES I SAY WE VOTE FOR CHANCELLOR NOW!" a senator from the movie black hawk down yelled

"BUT WHO IS THE OPPOSITION?"

"I will run." a voice said speaking up. The entire room went silent as the shocked senators and chancellor stare at Grace smith who had harold by her side as there small pod floated up. "I have experience leading large groups and my father is currently in charge of our military."

"But you are not a experienced politician she will lead us to ruin."

"I disagree senator smith has shown she has the skills. I will endorse her."

"As do i"

"And i"

"And i"

"And i" senator after senator said.

"Then cast your votes senators." the speaker of the assembly said and every senator did. After a short 2 minute span the crowd cheered as it was announced Grace Smith would be new chancellor and she already had a plan on how to destroy the opposition of dreamworks on a single planet.

-above planet 65399-

Rachelle looked on as the cruiser continued to destroy the Imperial Frigate and watched it explode as doing so. Rachelle then turned and found the other 9 imperial frigates and cruisers still left.

"All ahead to port shields to port bow and all cannons target the star destroyer"

"Yes admiral" the colonel said as the ship began to turn and the cannons started to fire.

"Concentrate on their shield and power spheres at the top of the bridge." rachelle said then turned and walked toward the holo map and a image of her daughter was waiting. "Grace this is a unexpected surprise how can i help you?"

"Mom where are you and dad?"

"I am currently engaged with part of the dreamworks fleet over planet 65399 while your father is planetside."

"Mom i have new orders for you. Once planet 65399 has been returned to our control you and dad head to sector 9G to planet 110293. You will link up with the rest of the 123rd there and further orders will be relayed."

"And why am i taking orders from you grace?"

"Because i am now the chancellor of the Movie Republic." grace says and the transmission was cut. The shocked looked on rachelles face was wiped away when the entire ship shook. Rachelle walked briskly back out to the bridge and saw 3 new imperial frigates.

"Angle deflector shields and get our bombers on those frigates. We need to finish battle as quickly as we can." rachelle said as the clone officers nodded and did as she asked.

-planet side-

Brian walked through the cavern illuminated by the light of his blue lightsaber. When he reached the opening he found himself face to face with the 5 force beings that master yoda described years ago. Brian stood in shock as they encircled him and he stared in awe.

"Jedi master smith you have come here for a reason."

"The memories you lost we have."

"The way of life after the force as well"

"But you must face the 3 tests to receive them."

"You know who i am and what i seek. You are the force beings master yoda described years ago. I am at your service." brian said bowing

"We know you are. You must venture into the cavern and retrieve what we cannot." the ghost said pointing. Brian sat for a second then walked to the cavern turning his lightsaber back on and entering. As soon as he entered the cavern collapsed trapping him inside the hallway.

"No turning back now." brian said walking forward. When he reached the first clearing he walked to the center of the room where there was a single strand of light but no crack or flame emitted it. Brian saw a piece of something sticking out of the wall by the light. He turned his saber off then started to climb the wall. After retrieving the piece he exited and the room collapsed. In the second room he found stone guard guarding another piece of something. Brian walked slowly towards the guards but when he got close they ignited there yellow sabers and attacked brian who fended them off cutting them down one by one.

After brian retrieved the piece he walked through the hallway again this time reaching an entirely dark room. Inside sat a single figure basked in light. Brian stepped forward and stopped turning his lightsaber off and felt the pieces collected be ripped from him.

"You have passed the first 2 tests. The final test will see whether you are the one or not."

"Who are you?" brian asked at the dark cloaked man wearing mandalorian armor.

"I am ancient from years ago. I have sat here waiting for my descendant, the last full blooded descendant to be force sensitive to come and free my soul…...I am Tarre Vizla of clan vizla" Vizla said igniting the saber to be the original dark saber. Brian ignited his saber and blocked vizla's attacks. When vizla went back to where he originally was brian found himself surrounded by figures who looked like his friends and family but where coming at him to kill him. Brian cut down one after the other but was overwhelmed until he used the force to push them all away. After charging at vizla brian got him to the ground and put his blade to his throat.

"Only my descendant could defeat me…. Finish your final test strike me down."

"No." brian said while turning off his lightsaber "i won't kill you it is against my nature." brian said and walked back for vizla to turn into the 5 force wielders.

"You have passed the tests."

"Your training is complete"

"Touch the saber and let everything come to light." the 5 said and brian grabbed the darksaber and was flooded with memories of the past and memories of everything. He remembered that this wasn't the first war with dreamworks, that he had fought this before he remembered everything. Brian opened his eyes to find himself back inside the camp standing up with the darksaber still in his hand. He closed his eyes slightly as sun drew over the horizon and brian found himself in his original clone armor and traced the scar that was on his face. He remembered everything now every little detail from the past. He remembered not only Keely but Sarah and anna. He remembered his first wedding he remembered everything. Brian stood there with his head limp as the memories hit him like a freight train. He closed his eyes as his mind settled and when he opened them he found his eye's filled with tears and felt them falling off his face. He wiped the tears away but jumped slightly when he felt someone touch his shoulder and a voice ask

"Are you ok?"

Brian turned quickly to find sinon standing there her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine just a lot of memories going through my mind."

"What about?"

"Memories long forgotten….. Let's finish this today." brian said placing his hand on sinon's shoulder and then walked away yelling at everyone to wake up. After everyone did they assembled at the wall. Brian walked on top of the wall and ignited the darksaber and the AT-TE's opened fire. The mine exploded in chaos as the shells hit the ground. Brian, the clones and everyone else charged at the base. After pushing through the main gate the clones and stormtroopers exchanged fire as kirito, asuna, leafa, and sinon took stormtroopers out with swords and bow. After freeing the workers of the mine brian entered the command center to find the 2 blacked cloaked figures standing with 2 guards at their side. Brian used the force to push the guards out of the window but it didn't faze the 2 sith lords who just turned and stared at brian.

"It is good to see you old master." the taller one with a dark revan mask said. "It has been a long time….you haven't aged."

"Dont sound so surprised deda your the one who gave the president the idea."

"So it is true…...your memories have returned. I wonder can the same be said for your men?"

"No not yet anyway." brian said his saber hilt in hand."you both failed the order"

"No you did…...old master." the smaller one said activating his red lightsaber and charging at brian dropping his cloak. Brian blocked each attack used the force to push him back. When the smaller one got to his feet deda activated his lightsaber. Brian used the force to push the 2 sith out of the window but they landed on a star destroyer that was lifting off. Brian ran and jumped out of the window and landed on the ship and rolled then activated his lightsaber. The 2 sith charged and brian blocked each attack as the ship continued to ascend.

Thorner blasted 2 stormtroopers then felt something hitting his helmet. He looked up and saw sparks coming from the star destroyer and saw the general fighting the 2 sith. Suddenly one of the sith knocked the brians helmet off and thorner watched it fall to the ground. Thorner dove and caught the helmet then looked at the helmet and saw a black scar running across the front of the helmet. He looked up and saw the scar on brian's face and memories flooded back

"LOOK… ITS THE GENERAL" thorner said pointing to the 3. The clones and stormtroopers stopped and the stormtroopers removed there helmets to reveal themselves as clones. They all stood there as the 3 battled each other. Brian kept dodging and blocking hits but was pushed back by the combined power of the force. Brian dug his lightsaber into the ship and slowed himself to a stop. Brian stood up and put his hand out with the force. The 2 sith charged at brian who caught a hilt in his hand and activated his lightsaber and blocked both red sabers and opened then opened his eyes and pushed the 2 sith away. Brian walked towards them using his lightsabers which the sith tried to block the smaller ones eye's going wide with fear and brian cut him down. Brian then start putting attack after attack at deda until brian cut the saber out of deda's hand and it fell to the ground far below. Deda looked up at brian cowering behind the mask he wore.

"Mercy my old master… Please….. Show me some mercy." Deda begged.

"Deda you failed the order and ignored my training for this you will pay." brian said and pushed Deda up into the bridge of the Star Destroyer and then force jumped into the bridge. After landing in the bridge brian walked past the people on the bridge groaning and went to the holo device and turned it on.

Thorner watched as brian jumped from the bridge and landed on the ground and stood up. Thorner walked over and handed brian his helmet.

"Sir the last of the stormtroopers have either sided with us or have been killed."

"Very well commander inform rachelle that we will be heading up soon." brian said as the star destroyer exploded and came crashing to the ground. Brian and the clones quickly packed up and left leaving no one behind but civilians. When they reached the cruiser rachelle was waiting for them in the hanger.

"Rachelle is everything ok?"

"The new chancellor is waiting in the war room for us." rachelle said while leading brian to the war room

-dreamworks capitol-

Shi can sat on his throne and used the force to twirl his lightsaber hilt until the doors burst open to his throne room. His trusted advisor walked in with his white cape following swiftly behind.

"What is the meaning of you barging in?"

"My lord we have received a message….." the man said while putting a holodisk to the ground and a image of brian popped up,

"Shi can you thought that you would make me forget about you, but i would have remembered anyway. Your empire is crumbling your reserves are destroyed your sister is dead… and I'm coming for you." with that the message ended leaving Shi can in shock

 **Hey everyone hoped you liked the chapter. Took a lot of work and i really enjoyed writing it. Mustang bill has been buried and will be remembered may he rest in peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone hoped you liked the chapter. Took a lot of work and i really enjoyed writing it. Mustang bill has been buried and will be remembered may he rest in peace.**

Brian walked into the war room and found his daughter on the hologram talking to other generals via hologram.

"You are the new chancellor?"

"Yes father as of yesterday I am in charge and my first order is to take down the final planet before the capitol."

"Part of the 123rd has been trying but hasn't been able to."

"I know that father and I know how we can." grace said as a picture of a large bomb came up at her feet.

"Is that…. The experimental proton bomb?"

"Yes and no longer experimental. General smith you and the 123rd will lead the biggest aerial bombing campaign in all history. Good luck and godspeed" grace said and the holograms cut out.

"Brian? Are you ok?"

"Our daughter now leads the republic… and now we must follow her orders no matter how much I disagree with them… set course and have all pilots report to the hanger for briefing." brian said walking out. Rachelle stood there for a sec and new the pain then walked out of the room.

-hanger 10 minutes later-

Clone pilots, Red tail Pilot leaders, B 17 pilot leaders, B25 pilot leaders, B24 pilot leaders, B29 pilot leaders, corsair pilots, F16 pilots, F4 pilots, raptor pilots and B 52 pilot leaders all stood conversing when brian walked in.

"ATTEN HUT"

"Stand easy gentleman. Listen up orders have just come down from the top *hologram of the planet turns on* this is planet 110293 we are going to perform the largest bombing campaign ever in history. Civilians have left and all that's left are military targets. We will be using 3 MEGATON proton bombs. These bombs will knock the power out on the entire planet and we will drop more bombs than was dropped on Vietnam during the entire war. Pilots protect the heavies and may the force be with you." brian said as everyone stood up walked to there groups and fighters. Brian walked over to the flight officer and said "prepare my fighter Im going with."

1 hour later every ship in the armada of the 123rd came out of hyperspace and went into the atmosphere. Bombers lifted off and fighters did as well, when they all headed for the target area they darkened the sky with there numbers. Rachelle sat on the bridge and saw them off "may the force be with you general."

" _And with you admiral_ " rachelle then turned the cruisers back to space to battle the last of the enemy fleet.

Brian pulled his fighter to the front of the entire amarda of bombers and fighters and locked assfoils in attack position.

"Alright boys keep your eyes peeled for fighters and watch for Double A fire."

" _Copy that general smith."_

" _Copy that general"_

 __"Lock all assfoils and all wings report in"

" _Red 3 standing by"_

 __" _Ghost 2 standing by"_

" _Blue leader standing by"_

" _Red leader standing by"_

" _Ghost 3 standing by"_

 __" _Blue group checking in"_

 __" _Red group ready."_

" _Ghost squad is ready general."_

" _Bomb group Alpha ready"_

 __" _Bomb group Charlie checking in"_

 __" _Red tails checking in"_

 __" _All wings have reported in general"_ Oddball said

"Alright keep your eyes peeled we are getting close…." brian said scanning the skies

" _Sir i see fighters coming in 12 O'clock level…. reading A LOT of targets sir."_ Red 5 said.

" _Get those score cards ready"_

"Protect the heavies at all cost red tails, corsairs, P-40's stay and protect the heavies the rest of you peel off and engage fighters." brian said as he peeled off. Brian took down 3 german fighters and then went after a Tie fighter taking it down as well. Brian then saw a Arc 170 with 3 tie's on his tail. Brian peeled away and got behind and took out 2 while the rear gunner took out the 3rd

" _Thanks general really need that help"_ the pilot said with a sigh of relief

"Your welcome corkscrew just get back and take down more fighters." brian said going after more fighters.

The bomber crews used the machine guns and took down fighter after fighter but the escorts were doing there job and kept the heavy's from getting hit.

" _General Smith this is B52 12910 we are approaching Double A fire and out our objective."_

"All fighters wait until the flak is heavy" brian said taking another 3 fighters out.

" _General I think you would have given skywalker and run for his money in flying."_

"Oh hell no he was a much better pilot than me." brian said as he and the other fighters closed formation and the Flak started getting really thick.

" _General smith we are .02 miles from the DZ I advise circling around the flak"_

"Negative on that all fighters but ghost and blue group circle around."

" _Copy that general"_

" _Good luck bombardier"_

" _General why did you stay we are now 0.15 to DZ"_

" _Jet fighters 10 O'clock high."_

"Lets go take care of them." brian said going up towards the fighters. Brian was followed by ghost squad and started taking fighter after fighter out. As ghost squad took the last of the fighters out brian turned around and watched the bombs start to be dropped.

¨ _Bombs away all bombs away.¨_

¨all fighters regroup on the bombers. Bomber pilots punch it and get ready to land on the cruisers admiral we are ready¨

¨ _copy general smith we are entering the atmosphere now¨_

Brian saw the cruisers and circled as his men landed quickly and did himself. After landing he felt a shockwave and saw the lights on the cruiser flicker for a sec then return to normal

" _General smith the bombs were a major success the power has gone out planet wide and the secondary force of ours has arrived and is beginning its planetary invasion."_

"Very well admiral head for orbit" brian said as the hanger doors closed and the cruisers went into space. As soon as they did clones and pilots let out a whoop and holler as news came that the planet was under there control and brian smirked and headed to the bridge. Once there he hugged rachelle tightly

"Only one more planet to go." brian said as he kissed rachelle who kissed back. That night as everyone slept in there bunks brian had a dream of a memory from long ago, from a time before the cryo chamber, when the Army had sent him back in time

*Not meaning to break the fourth wall but yeah that actually happened multiple times that's also how back in one of the earlier chapters how the furry nazi bastards got a time machine*

*WILL YOU SHUT IT AND LET ME TELL MY STORY PLEASE I'M TRYING TO TELL MY STORY*

*I'm just trying to make sure they understand that this isn't the first time and that brian is having a flashback with memories that have just been given back to him after years of not remembering them."

"JUST SHUT UP….now where was I? Oh yes I remember"

2,300 years ago

1782 in the Caribbean

SS Victory

The SS Victory was a Captured British galleon that had been used by the American during their fight for independence but it was not well known to the public because it carried out secret missions for the United states. On this day in the caribbean the SS Victory would disappear and the U.S. government of the future wanted to find out where it went and….. What was its secret cargo. In 2022 the United states government sent Brian smith back to find this out. We now join brian 5 years after he was sent back to the very day on the SS victory in the Caribbean….

The ship went up and down with the waves and its white sails full into the wind pulling the mighty warship along. The sun shined brightly on the freshly scrubbed deck as the men of the ship stood in formation waiting for there captain to come out of his cabin. When he did the captain was in his fresh crisp uniform and his sword on his hip.

"At ease gentlemen and back to your tasks." brian said putting his tricorn hat on. "Perfect day for sailing isn't it george."

"Aye sir it is. So what's our destination this time sir?" george asked

"We are heading to france my dear friend. We have something we need to keep hidden there."

"Aye sir mind sharing what it is?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that dear friend for I have been ordered not to share it with anyone."

"Aye I understand sir. What are your order?"

"Flare up the sails and make haste to france for I fear pirates may still be in these waters."

"Aye sir FLARE UP ALL SAILS AND BATTEN DOWN THE LINES MAKE HASTE TO FRANCE!" george ordered and the crew erupted into a mess scrambling and putting up sails while brian stood next to the helmsman.

"Sir I dare say I see a storm on the horizon and she looks nasty…. Are you sir we should not return to port?"

"No helmsman we must get to france with great haste. Push on" brian said

"Aye sir."

"SIR SHIP OFF OUR STERN! I DON'T SEE ANY COLORS!" the man in the crows nest yelled. Brian turned and looked through his spyglass to see a privateer ship that was just a little smaller than his own. It had black sails and its crew looked crazed

"Damn pirates…. ALL MEN BATTLE STATIONS AND GET ME EVERY SCRAP OF CLOTH INTO THE WIND!" brian yelled as his men scrambled again grabbing swords and muskets and started loading cannons "I WANT ALL CANNONS ON EACH SIDE LOADED WITH DOUBLE SHOT!"

"AYE SIR!" was the reply brian got. Brian looked forward and saw the storm fast approaching and smirked

"Leftenant George"

"Aye sir?"

"The storm is fasting approaching out in open water. After we fire cannons prepare to batten the hatches and unfirl everything hang the damn laundry out and get some more wind with that."

"Aye sir MAKE MORE SAIL"

"SIR SECOND SHIP TO THE PORT STERN!" the crows nest said as the rain started to come down. Brian looked through his spyglass and went pale when he saw the moss covered ship head straight toward the smaller pirate ship and with a volley of cannons took the ship down and it sank below the waves. This caused the men to cheer and raise their weapons.

"MAN THE FUCKING CANNONS EVERYONE GET TO YOUR POSTS!"

"But sir the ship helped help us."

"Only to come after us UNFURL THAT DAMN SAIL NOW!" brian said angrily

"Sir what is going on."

"It's the dutchman"

"Sir? The dutchman?"

"YES THE DUTCHMAN NOW GET TO YOUR POST IM TAKING THE HELM." brian said taking the helm and turned around facing the ship.

"SIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Wait for my command….steady….steady…..FIRE!" with that the cannons fired from both ships as both took heavy damage to both ships but the dutchman exploded first. Brian limped the ship to shallow water but it started to go down. Brian left the helm after the ship sank more and went to the side of his dear friend.

"George…..george are you ok?"

"This is it… at least we took down that ship so it won't bother anyone anymore." but before brian could respond the dutchman came back up and fired at the ship sinking it immediately.

Brian jolted awake sweat pouring off his and looked over to see rachelle still fast asleep. Brian got up and walked out of his room and walked around ending up on a catwalk in the hanger. There with almost no one else around brian saw amy and satine sitting and what looked like they were meditating. Brian stopped and leaned over the railing watching with curiosity at why satine was sitting there. Then he saw 2 lightsaber pieces come up and put themselves together and then go into amy and satines hands while igniting. Brian watched as both stood and took battle stance and started to fight. He watched amy and satine block every attack from every move. He watched as satine was able to knock amy off her feet and put her saber at her throat, then help amy up.

Brian smiled at this then walked back to his old room and sat down in his chair. He looked over at his footlocker and removed the holocron from inside and sat there while it opened. A hologram picture of a older luke skywalker wearing jedi robes turned on and said,

" _To any remaining Jedi from the clone wars or from after I regret to inform that my attempt to restart the order has failed with the betrayal of a apprentice and the fall of the temples on yavin and his fall to the darkside. I am issuing a warning to all jedi to stay hidden for now but one day a new hope will emerge to help restart the order once more. May the force be with you all."_

The hologram then turned off and brian opened his eyes to see a message from gnost dural.

" _It has been three months since I received the message from Master Skywalker and what he said was true. There is a major imbalance in the force. I am recording this message to let whoever may possess it know that the chosen one was not skywalker but it was and is someone else….. Born on a planet of dust and of parents love from years ago. That is what these ancient texts say. I have taken on a new apprentice and have discovered that there are more jedi alive than once thought. They live on the a secret jedi temple which has been hidden since the end of the jedi civil war. Inside this holocron lies the map and the key to finding them and restoring peace and justice to the republic. May the force be with you."_

And with that a large image of the stars showed up and highlighted a route, a route that lead to what looked like nowhere but brian saw a small planet. He touched the planet and the map shrunk and it gave coordinates. Brian then put the holocron away and turned around to find rachelle standing there.

"R-Rachelle what are you doing up?"

"Looking for you…. Why arent you asleep?"

"Bad dream….something from my past."

"Honey we need to sleep." rachelle said

"Ok…. lets go back to sleep." brian said as they both walked out and the door shut. As soon as it shut a blue light started to blink from brian's holotable.

The next day brian stood beside rachelle on the bridge of the illinois as it reached its destination.

"Prepare all fighters and all hands to battle stations." brian said as the armada came out of hyperspace. When the armada exited hyperspace instead of finding the enemy capitol planet they found themselves looking at coruscant and the separatists fleet that protected it.

"What in the hell… WHY ARE WE AT CORUSCANT?!"

"Orders of the new chancellor sir. The 123rd is to report immediately to courasuant for R&R" thorner said

"Grace is never going to hear the end of this." brian said then stood there angrily as the ships came into orbit. After the ships docked the clones headed straight for the bars and barracks while Brian, rachelle, rex, ahsoka, thorner, Sonic, amy, sally, Kirito, Asuna, and all the others headed to brian's private building. After entering they all got into the elevator and went to the 52nd level and got out. Brian walked over to the counter and poured a drink while everyone else sat down on the couches and stretched out.

"It's been awhile since we stayed here last." rachelle said unlatching the top part of her uniform and letting it dangle and the breeze sway in here white undershirt. Brian came and sat next to her with a carrot juice in one hand with a Jack-coke in the other.

"True but it feels better after everything we have done already."

"Yeah… I just hope the men dont get to crazy."

"Let them have there fun thorner we both know that clones need there fun otherwise they will break." rex said sitting next to ahsoka.

"Yeah well I know that on knot hole those clones know how to party." sonic said looking out the window dramatically.

"Will you quit doing that this isn't a movie ok." brian said taking a drink. Sonic walked away from the balcony and sat beside amy. Seconds later the door opened and grace walked in followed by satine, who was wearing a new Military advisor uniform, sabine, and harold.

"Good to see my daughter is being kept busy for once."

"Dad i was always busy on earth."

" but not making the galaxy better."

"True true…. Mr. Kirito Mrs. Asuna it is a pleasure to meet the both of you finally."

"The honor is all mine chancellor I'm just surprised brian ever had a children like yourself. He always said that he would rather them be soldiers than politicians."

"Well i may not be a soldier but my husbaaaa… i mean cousin is." Grace said pointing to harold which caused brian to choke on his drink and rachelle to drop her glass and the 2 to get huge stares.

"What did you just say?"

"Dad i can explain its.."

"What…...did you…..just say?" brian asked again getting up

"Harold is my…..husband." grace said her head hung low. Brian stared at the two his left eye slightly twitching.

"Grace… why didn't you tell me?" rachelle said. Sonic kirito thorner amy and everyone else realized it was personal so they quickly walked upstairs. Thorner also made sure he left the door locked.

"I didn't know how you would react. I was planning on telling you both after the war." grace said her ears on her shoulders. Brian still just stood there his eye twitching still and then began to slightly chuckle.

"Well congratulations grace you broke your father." rachelle said and brian stopped laughing.

"I may be very progressive but….. HE IS FAMILY! HE IS YOUR BLOOD THATS LIKE MARRYING YOUR BROTHER WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" brian yelled

"But dad i love him."

"GOOD FOR YOU BUT IM JUST CONFUSED AND DISGUSTED!" brian said then was tackled by harold who got up in a combat stance. Brian rolled then got up and tackled harold to the ground and started to punch him. Rachelle and grace tried pulling brian off but he pushed them away and threw harold against the wall. Thorner and rex came downstairs and saw brian punching harold and tried pulling him off of harold. When they did harold got up but sonic and the others kept harold from charging at brian. Brian knocked them both off of him and ran to his speeder bike and flew off.

"Why…..why does dad feel that way?" grace asked with tears in her eyes. Rachelle came over and hugged her

"He just said it he doesnt mean it. Your father was raised with different values than us and grew up in a different time. It will take him time but he will come around." rachelle said as everyone sat down with grace.

Brian flew swerving through the traffic of coruasaunt and turned when he saw the temple. He drove the bike right up to the front door and got off. He looked and saw how defaced the temple was. Brian closed his eyes and used the force to collect the trash from everywhere and put it in dumpsters on the street then used the force and made the spray paint and bast marks disappear. Brian then walked inside and looked at the temple. Even without the blast marks and trash it was in need of repair. He walked over to the elevator, which still worked, and went up to the old council chambers and sat down in his old chair and just sat and thought.

He sat there for a hour and by now the sun had set and brian left the temple and returned to the apartment. He pulled the speeder to were it had been before and went into the apartment and was met with stares.

"I want to apologize for my actions earlier they were uncalled for." brian said ashamed.

"Its ok dad all is forgiven. Here sit down and have some food." Grace said while putting brians plate on the table and brian sat down. Brian ate his cheeseburger and then grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Sooo grace how long have you and harold been married?" rachelle asked

"About a month now. We cant be happier."

"Well thats good at least." brian said and downed his entire beer.

"Thanks dad…. I think" grace said with a confused look. Everyone ate and then brian got up and grabbed his helmet.

"Kirito thorner sonic rex you guys wanna go down to the clone bar?"

"You pay for the first round." rex said getting up and walking over to the speeder as the other guys agreed leaving the girls behind.

"Did they just leave?"

"Let them be I know they need there time." rachelle said.

-at the clone bar-

The speeder landed and they all got out and they found the place packed.

"LOOK ITS THE GENERAL!" a clone said and the entire place went silent then erupted in applause and whoops and hollers. Clone after clone bought the group rounds of drink until they all were stumbling out of the bar. They all got into there speeders and then found themselves at the cruisers dock.

"General wha…..what are we ….doing …..here?" thorner asked

"I recalled all the men. We are heading for dreamworks with great haste. We are going to take over the capitol of dreamworks and end this war once and for all." brian said as more and more speeders appear and clones come pouring into the ships, many of them stumbling. Brian kirito thorner rex and sonic all boarded the cruiser and it set off to space. Brian watched from the bridge and could see his building.

-back at brians building-

Rachelle looked at the clock and wondered why brian and the others hadnt returned. She then heard footsteps outside the door and found 2 shock troopers standing guard.

"Trooper what going on?" ordered grace

"Im sorry chancellor we are under orders to keep you all here until 19:00" the trooper said and shut the door locking it. A shadow was cast onto the apartment and they turned to see the cruisers lifting off.

"No…." rachelle and asuna said as rachelles ears fell on her shoulders. Both ran towards the speeders but found them locked in place. After giving up rachelle used her comlink.

"Brian….. BRIAN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME COME BACK AND GET ME…..BRIAN!"

" _Im sorry rachelle, asuna this was the only way we could win."_

" _Im sorry asuna but your life is more important than mine."_

"BULLSHIT KIRITO DONT DO THIS." asuna yelled tears in her eyes. Before a reply could be heard they watched the entire armada jump into hyperspace.

"NOOO!" rachelle and asuna said collapsing to the floor.

"Commander appo prepare the 501st fleet to get underway."

" _Ma'am that will take a day at the least."_

"Just get the fleet ready commander. We will set course as soon as there ready." grace said and watched as the ships went into hyperspace.

Brian stood on the command bridge and watched the ship go through hyperspace as clones bustled around him.

"I knew you had stowed away." brian said turning to face nick who was already wearing his clone armor and eating a pawpsicle.

"Damn thought i had hustled you too."

"Nick I'm your brother you can try but you will ultimately fail to hustle family." brian said crossing his arms.

"Well it was a try."

"Ha ha come on nick lets go set you up in some quarters. How is judy?"

"She is fine. She is back on earth now with all the kids watching over the house. Apparently the clean up force just got done with cleaning up from our battle."

"Damn took them awhile to clean it up. What were they doing plowing and planting the land?"

"I don't know i really don't. So how long of a trip will this be?"

"3 hours."

"3 hours? What happened to a week?"

"We found a ancient hyperspace lane that runs from coruscant straight to the disney capitol. Be in the war room in 1 hour for briefing." brian said stopping at a door then walking away.

1 hour later

The lead commanders of every platoon where in the war room including Nick, Thorner, Kirito, Sonic and many others. Nick was talking with kirito and sonic introducing himself and talking with them when brian walked in.

"Gentleman in 1 hour 23 minutes and 34 seconds we will reach the capital of dreamworks. We are the main invasion force and will be striking the main land mass which is completely the capitol. We will be the first boots on the ground there in over 200 years. Remember we have invaded before and we have won before. Today when we invade show quarter to only the civilians and medical personal. The only forces left are the elites which are shere cans soldiers who were personally trained to fight to the death. We will pay for every inch with but remember what soldiers we have lost so far. Remember that as we storm the streets, remember that when we feel like all is lost, remember that as we cut down there flag and replace it with ours. We will remember today as the beginning of the end for dreamworks. OORAH?!"

"OORAH!"

"Fall out gentlemen and may the force be with you all." brian said and everyone headed to platoons and battalions. Kirito nick thorner and sonic all followed brian to the command bridge.

"So sir whats the battle plan?"

"Shere can has the rest of his fleet assembled and ready. We will come out of hyperspace in attack formation and immediately launch fighters and bombers. Troop transports will then immediately begin landing. After that we will land here and move through the entire continent. Nick and sonic you two will be in charge of one sector. Rex and kirito the other sector while thorner and i go up the middle. I have been informed that the 501st has been mobilized under graces orders which means they will reinforce us. Our objective date is to reach the capitol and begin the seige in under 7 days. Reports indicate that 68% of civilians don't like shere can so we will probably be welcomed warmly."

"And how did you get that specific of a report."

"Because i did it." a voice said. Everyone looked to see hiccup leaning against a holo device.

"Hiccup and several other dreamworks characters who are rebelling against shere can are helping us. We will need there help."

"Good to have you on board hiccup."

"Alright everyone head to assigned battalions and prepare for launch." brian said and everyone did.

After everyone was ready brian joined his battalions in the hanger along with hiccups forces and everyone's forces. Brian boarded the gunship and nodded at the troopers who stood at attention with bagpipes.

" _General we have exited hyperspace and am waiting for your command"_

Brian nodded again and the clones started playing and the doors opened to the ship and the ships launched but the music kept playing to inspire the men. It played through speakers in the gunships and fighters and in the helmets. They felt when they entered the atmosphere and brian gave hiccup the signal then he and toothless dropped from the gunship as did every other dragon and rider. Hiccup and the dragon riders shot ahead of the gunships and took out the Anti aircraft guns while the gunships landed dropping off the clones and equipment. Brian charged forward with the clones as they all went into the treeline towards the enemy fortifications. The clones reached the outer barrier and the guard quickly surrendered without a shot being fired. Hiccup and astrid landed as more and more supplies arrived along with troops.

"How goes the fight on the western side nick?"

" _They surrendered here without a shot being fired. You?"_

"Same here brother. These ones aren't elites they are volunteers so i dont blame them."

"SIR LOOK! ITS A SCOUT!" a clone shouted and brian looked up to see a cloaked figure running away from atop a bunker.

"AFTER HIM!" brian yelled grabbing his blaster as several clones followed. Brian quickly caught the figure and tackled him only to find marty from madagascar. Who fired his pistol at brian but brian shot him between the eye.

"What the hell…...Marty?"

"It seems the group is dispersing itself." brian said while walking away back down to the troops.

For the next 3 days the army marched through the vast land fighting and/or capturing the forces of dreamworks. As they neared the capitol the fighting drew worse until the capitol was in sight.

Brian looked at the fortifications of the dreamworks capitol itself. The walls were over 30 feet high and over 5 feet thick with more than 1000 large cannons on top to fire on them. Brian crawled back down the hill and then ran to the camp.

"So sir what fortifications do the enemy have?"

"A huge wall, alot of guns as well but i didn't see many troops."

"So your thinking the enemy will surrender soon?"

"I dont know for sure….. Lets take a trip behind enemy lines and find out commander thorner."

"Of course sir" thorner said and then a shadow over came them both as the fleet of the 501st entered orbit


	12. Chapter 12 and finale

Brian sat in the trench and looked at the stars above. He loved looking at the stars knowing that the galaxy reached forever. As he sat there he looked to his left and right and saw the thousands upon thousands of soldiers who were fighting with disney. He stood up and looked out on the field to see hundreds of other soldiers lying dead, it's been 4 months since rachelle died and no one has been able to penetrate the wall that surrounds the entire city. Brian has had every gun fire on it yet it still stands defiant as ever. He could see the smoke from the fires inside the wall and the warm glow it gave. All power had been cut except for the city center,which had its own generator, and he saw the tower of the capitol building glowing. Something wasn't right about the day already because it was too quiet.

"Sir…. Sir?" thorner quietly asked behind brian\

"What thorner?"

"Voltron has arrived sir along with many of the attack on titan crew, transformers and even the guardians." thorner said. Brian and thorner walked back to the command post and he saw the paladins, Eren, Mikasa, Erwin, Levi and armin standing by the map of the capitol.

"Brian good to see you again." shiro said while shaking brians hand.

"Your down a arm i see." brian said pointing to shiros missing arm.

"Tis but a scratch." shiro says and laughs with brian who then shakes the other paladins hands and bows for princess allura.

"Princess Allura its a honor to see you again."

"The honor is all mine general smith. Voltron is here to restore peace to the galaxy once more."

"Thats why everyones here." eren said crossing his arms.

"Quite right. Eren Mikasa Erwin Levi good to see you all are still alive. Now we need to find a way through the wall to get our troops in."

"Eren can go titan form and kick ass SIR!" armen said.

"Armen please the big guys are talking. Anyone else got any ideas?" Brian said.

"Why dont we use the power of voltron the cannons and the transformers to break a whole in the wall and have the troops storm in?" Allura said

"That…..doesnt sound like a bad idea. The combined force of all of it should break anything." brian said and then a shouting was heard. "Everyone outside quickly."

Brian and everyone went outside to see the doors slowly opening as the sun was rising. The air was calm and still.

"Something's off….. It doesn't feel right….what's going on?" clones and everyone where saying. Brian looked at the opening that got bigger and bigger.

"Allura Shiro you guys might wanna get voltron and eren better get big fast cause we got a big problem." brian said pointing to the opening as a titan stumbled out.

"No way that impossible!" mikasa said.

"CLONES OPEN FIRE GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" brian said as everyone opened fire and more titans stumbled out.

"Brian we cant repel that many titans!" Mikasa said

"Erwin Levi can the Survey corps help me handle this?"

"We can just give the word." Erwin said.

"SURVEY CORP ATTACK!" brian said igniting his lightsaber as eren went titan and the autobots came running up. Brian force jumped and cut the titan down then another and another. Prime tackled one and killed it then another as well. As more titans fell the opening became clear.

"TROOPS CHARR…" brian said as he was eaten by a titan.

"GENERAL!" thorner yelled suddenly the titans head exploded and brian landed next to it. Brian quickly charged into the city and disappeared into the smoke.

"YOU HEARD THE GENERAL LADS LET GO! ON TO THE FRONT!" thorner said getting out and charging as dreamworks fired artillery. The clones and soldiers got out and charged forward going through the door and into the smoke engaging dreamworks soldiers into hand to hand combat. Clones clashed with storm troopers and other dreamworks soldiers killing all who didn't surrender. The lions of Voltron engaged the reserves of dreamworks fighters and the forces of disney pushed through the first wall and the second and reached the 3rd before the day ended.

"CLOSE THE GATE LOCK IT UP AND DESTROY THE CONTROLS!" a dreamworks officer said closing the 3rd walls gate and sealing the soldiers of dreamworks inside the smallest wall. As the last of the dreamworks soldiers on the outside of the 3rd surrendered brian stood and caught his breath. Looking behind him he saw a trail of dreamworks bodies. He looked at himself and realized he was covered in blood, slowly started wiping it off of himself.

"Looks like we are to the final wall. The days are getting to a few brian we are almost there." allura said.

"So it seems." brian said walking back out to the command center where he sat and thought until the sun had gone down. By that time kirito walked in.

"What are you doing in here? Everyone else is celebrating."

"We haven't won yet, kirito i need a favor"

"Anything old friend."

"If i dont make it back watch over the 123rd and my family."

"Wha…. why are you talking like that?"

"There is a center shaft that runs deep into the core of the planet, it is there to be a power source but if it stops the planet explodes. I have some charges that can destroy it and blow the planet up… but the remote activation has been acting up. If it wont work someone will have to activate it manually." brian said looking at kirito

"I will watch over them. I promise." kirito said and brian thanked him. That night as brian slept next to lizbeth, yes they are together now, all he dreamt about was his past and not the future for the first time in over 4 years. When he woke up the clones has assembled on the wall and waited for brian's command.

"Remember as soon as i give the code 12001 gunships will pick you up. Everyone must be on gunships and get off the planet."

"Copy that general."

When given they blew the door open and assaulted the capitol building. Brian made a beeline to the main building and set to work setting up the charges until he felt a familiar presence.

"My old apprentice….. How you have changed." brian said turning around to face Shere can.

"You have barely changed master. Seems the chrio really worked for you like it did me." shere can said and several other cloaked figures stepped from the shadows.

"I see you have found my other old apprentices. Turning them must have been easy for you." brian said.

"You have no idea….. Old master." Shere can said while igniting his lightsaber and charged at brian who deflected it. Then the others started to attack and brian cut them down on by one until shere can force pushed them out of the wall. Brian tumbled and let go of his lightsaber and several of the sith apprentices fell to the battle below dieing upon impact. Brian looked down to see his soldiers fighting dreamworks hand to hand. Sonic using his speed, Amy the force, Erwin his sword, mikasa her fighting style, the clones there blasters, it was the most epic battle in the history of the galaxy. Until he saw ship on the horizon, dreamworks reinforcements, how?

"Those reinforcements have waited until now to attack because your vulnerable. I wanted to get you inside these walls so that i could kill you all leaving no one to defend disney." shere can said standing next to brians head. "And now there fate is sealed with your death." he said raising his lightsaber. Brian closed his eyes and shere can brought the saber down only to find it deflected by a lightsaber and shere can was pushed back inside. Brian followed him and blocked several attacks until cutting shere cans arm off.

"My old apprentice you failed. Dreamworks is finished today, the republic and disney is victorious and dreamworks will never rise from the ashes again." brian said and cut shere cans head off and then fully prepped the bomb on the machine.

" _Sir we have dreamworks reinforcements entering the city what are your orders?"_

"Code 12001. Everyone get the hell out of here" brian said as he closed every door leading to the room he was in.

" _Sir all troops and equipment are off the planet and dreamworks soldiers are almost to the city center where are you?"_

"Doing my duty." brian said turning on the autopilot on the ships which prepped the ships for lightspeed.

" _Wait… you cant be doing what i think your doing general."_

"Shere can destroyed some of the wiring. I gotta be close to detonate the bomb but i gotta have it charge. Gentlemen it was a honor serving with you all and may the force be with you." brian said taking his comlink off and crushing it. When he did he went out and saw the gunships go into the cruisers and the cruisers enter space.

"Yuna i know your hear you have been the entire time watching over kirito and asuna. I am asking for your help." brian said and a ghost like figure appeared.

"What help do you need?"

"I need 3 minutes for this to charge…. And… well im going to die so mind if you play smile for me?"

"As your final wish." yuna said and began singing and brian took his helmet off and put it next to the bomb and took every blaster he had around when the door exploded. Brian fired at the soldiers killing many of them as they continued to come in. several laser bolts hit brian and he just stumbles and continues to fire.

" _Brian i know you can hear me goddamnit don't do this i made a promise! YOU LISTEN TO ME GODDAMMIT!"_ Lizbeth said through his armor comlink but brian ignored it and continued firing but the door behind him blew open too and more troops poured. Brian fired and fired but started getting hit alot more and he fell beside the bomb and he saw the green light. The troops surrounded him and he just smiled and pressed the button thinking of his troops and those he loved.

Above the planet lizbeth continued yelleing into her comlink and then a flash caused her to flinch for a sec and the entire planet started to crack and exploded as the ship went into hyperspace.

"NOOOOO! BRIAN NOOOOOO!" lizbeth said falling to the ground crying and thorner tried to comfort her. It was the longest quietest hyperspace trip back to earth. When they arrived everyone could barely speak because they were shocked that brian would give up his life for victory. After the official declaration of victory the clones held a memorial for brian but across the galaxy it seemed something was happening.

Brians eyes shot open and he found himself floating in a white robe.

"Master smith welcome." master windu said

"Master windu? Man i must be dead." brian said and the other master came out of nowhere

"Brian we are here to tell you your mission isnt over. The sith are destroyed for now but they will return."

"But… im dead."

"Return you can. Return you must return you will. Return the sith must not. Protect what we did for you must. Fight you must. Remember the force will always be with you." master yoda said and brian found himself being hurled through space. He looked at himself realizing he was alive again

"OH COME ON I JUST WANNA DIE!" brian said twirling in space. As he sped up he found himself being pulled into earth's atmosphere. As brian hurtled toward earth he saw his path was bringing him to zootopia. _Return the sith must not….what the hell did he mean?_ Brian thought to himself as he got closer and closer to the ground. As brian got closer and closer he saw his house, the property and all the clones gathered around looking somber. Brian did quickly calculations realizing he was going to impact by them.

Lizbeth felt the tears fall off her face as she stood brians grave. She had never thought that rachelle would be right about her and brian but it was just something that happened. She wished he was here with them and suddenly the ground was glowing. She looked up and saw a fireball coming towards them. The clones saw it too and scattered and it made impact just beyond the treeline. The clones went to investigate and that's when they saw him. Sprawled onto the ground and slowly moving.

"I now know what its like for our cruisers."brian said getting up and was just stared at until a bunch of whoops and hollers were heard as the clones were happy brian had not died.

After the everyone settled back into peace everyone who fought for the galaxy was invited to a big concert hosted by gazelle and a special guest, but that wasnt for another 2 days and everyone was enjoying the peace. Brian sat on the roof of his house as he watched everyone celebrating down below. Next to him were kirito sonic hiccup Shiro and thorner.

"So….. we all good?" thorner asked

"Eh seems like it. The survivors of dreamworks have pledged full allegiance to disney."

"Well it works out better than killing everyone." sonic said basking in the sun.

"How does the new arm feel?" brian asked shiro taking a swig from his flask.

"It feels like my normal arm to be honest. katie and i are very grateful that you were willing to do this brian." Shiro said moving the arm.

"It was nothing man I promise…. Wanna drink?" brian said offering shiro his flask. Shiro took a drink then tossed it to kirito who took a drink.

"Man this stuff is strong….. How long did it cure for?"

"3209 years give or take." brian said taking a swig from it. The 6 sat up there talking and chatting and eventually were joined by allura, asuna lizbeth and some of the other paladins. They all sat up there for hours and talked and drank until the sun was almost full set on the horizon.

"Great first day of peace." brian said as lizbeth snuggled into brian.

"Yes it was brian it really was….. When is that show supposed to begin?"

"32.5 seconds" brian said leaning back again. After 30 seconds a single firework went off followed by many others as the sky lit up everyone watched the fireworks show and celebrated the ending of the war. Brian and lizbeth continued to lay there and just sat and waited for it to end.

"Comfortable?" brian asked

"Very….. Is this what life for us will be? Nothing but happiness and comfort?"

"It will be. If your worried that the kits dont like you they do. They just grew up and moved away…..hell i barely know my own children because of this damned war. But now im retiring from everything."

"Retiring? You? I dont think i could have ever heard those words from you." lizbeth says snuggling brian.

"Yea well i just defeated the sith and dreamworks so i just want to relax with my family." brian said as he wrapped lizbeth in a hug and watched the fireworks explode. As he did he saw the past and the present fold into one continuous memory of joy. He smiled and shed a single tear while holding lizbeth closer as the fireworks stopped.

That night brian sat at his desk as lizbeth was sound asleep in the other room. He had already had Judy appointed as the new main ZPD Police Chief but Crime had spiked since before the ending of the war already and brian knew he had to keep his promise. After all retirement was something he had wanted for a long time and he made a promise to lizbeth. He looked at the wall and saw the picture of him from the very beginning of the clone wars and the picture they took after the defense of earth and after the fireworks, which was already hung on the wall.

Brian sat back and thought for a sec then grabbed his robe and went outside into the garage. He opened the secret door and went inside and pulled the cover off a oddly familiar looking car. It was the original RX8 that brian and his dad had worked on way back when. He then went behind it and opened the secret door and went inside sitting at the computer. He typed in his password but his hand hovered over the enter button. It sat there looking at him ready to do his command. Brian deleted the password and left the room but not before glancing at a suit in the wall. After shutting the door he put the cover on the car and went back inside making everything seem like normal.

The next everyone from across the galaxy tuned in and watched as Gazelle hosted a giant concert in honor of those who had fought to protect the city from the evils of the dreamworks empire. The clones and other soldiers all went to the giant field which had speakers set up everywhere for everyone to hear gazelle and the guest who no one knew who it was. As the clones and soldiers with their families came and started piling in everyone was excited as the war was over and it was time to party. As the sun set gazelle began the concert with her usual try everything causing a uproar from the crowd.

After finishing next 4 songs gazelle stepped off the stage and equipment was brought on alone with some clone. As soon as everything was ready the clones started playing the opening to hard as a rock and the entire audience was in a total uproar. Then brian came on stage wearing his dress uniform playing the guitar.

"A rollin' rock, electric shock

She gives a lickin' that doesn't stop

She line 'em up, push you 'round

Smokin' rings going round and round

Her hot potatoes

Will elevate you

Her bad behavior

Will leave you standing proud

Hard as a rock

Hard as a rock

Well, it's harder than a rock

Hard as a rock

Well, it's harder than a rock, yeah

The lightnin' rod, strike it hot

It's gonna hit you like the Rushmore rock

No nicotine, and no pipe dreams

So low and dirty it's darn right mean

Hell elevator

I'll see you later

No, I ain't gonna take it

Listing, I'm bustin' out

Hard as a rock

Hard as a rock

Well, it's harder than a rock

Hard as a rock

Well, it's harder than a rock, yeah

Hard as a rock

Harder than a rock

Hard as a rock

Yeah

I'm gettin' harder

Harder than a rock

Well, I'm harder than a rock

Hard as a rock

Babe, I'm harder than a rock, yeah

Hard as a rock

Well, it's harder than a rock

Hard as a rock

Well, it's harder than a rock, yeah

Hard as a rock

Well, it's harder than a rock

Hard as a rock

Guess I harder, harder, harder

Harder than a rock"

When brian finished the clones and everyone where in total euphoria and the applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen im proud to be in front of all those who fought to protect us and i'm proud to say that i led them into combat against the tough and determined enemy. May this day be remembered forever!" brian said causing more applause. As the applause began the clones started up again and shiro came onto the stage to the opening of done dirt cheap

"If you're havin' trouble with the high school head

He's givin' you the blues

You want to graduate but not in 'is bed

Here's what you gotta do

Pick up the phone

I'm always home

Call me any time

Just ring

36 24 36 hey

I lead a life of crime

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap

You got problems in your life of love

You got a broken heart

He's double dealin' with your best friend

That's when the teardrops start, fella

Pick up the phone

I'm here alone

Or make a social call

Come right in

Forget about him

We'll have ourselves a ball

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap

If you got a lady and you want her gone

But you ain't got the guts

She keeps naggin' at you night and day

Enough to drive ya nuts

Pick up the phone

Leave her alone

It's time you made a stand

For a fee

I'm happy to be

Your back door man

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap yeah

Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap

Concrete shoes, cyanide, TNT

Done dirt cheap

Neckties, contracts, high voltage

Done dirt cheap

Dirty deeds

Do anything you wanna do

Done dirty cheap

Dirty deeds

Dirty deeds

Dirty deeds

Done dirt cheap"

Everytime done dirt cheap was said the clones and everyone chanting until the song ended and the clones had more uproar and applause.

"This one is for all of us who fought." brian said as the clones played soliders

"Its time to strap our boots on, this is the perfect day to die….. Wipe the blood out of our eyes.

This life there's no surrender, theres nothing left dor us to do.. Find the strength to see this through

We are the ones who will never be broken, with our final breath we will fight to the death we are soldiers we are soldiers

'Oooooooh oooooh oh oh oooooooooooh ooooh'

WE ARE SOLDIERS" brian and shiro sang as everyone joined in.

"I STAND HERE RIGHT BESIDE YOU TONIGHT WERE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES LET ME HEAR YOUR BATTLE CRY!

WE ARE THE ONES WHO NEVER BE BROKEN, WITH OUR FINAL BREATH WE WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH WE ARE SOLDIER WE ARE SOLDIERS!"

Brian and shiro sang as the clones and soldiers marched in place

"We stand shoulder to shoulder we stand shoulder to shoulder you can't erase us you will just have to face us we stand shoulder to shoulder we stand shoulder you cant erase you will just have to face us….

WE ARE THE ONE WHO WILL NEVER BE BROKEN! WITH OUR FINAL BREATH WE FIGHT TO THE DEATH WE ARE SOLDIERS WE ARE SOLDIERS, WE ARE THE ONES WHO WILL NOT GO UNSPOKEN, WE WILL NOT SLEEP WE ARE NOT SHEEP WE ARE SOLDIERS WE ARE SOLDIERS!"

"OOOOH OH OH OOOOOH OH OH OOOOOH" everyone said with brian and shiro as a light shown brightly on the flag.

Brian and shiro stood in front of everyone as they cheered when suddenly a guitar started playing commotion. Brian and shrio looked and saw thorner playing the guitar.

"Traffic in the city turns my head around.  
No, no, no, no, no.  
Backed up on the freeway, backed up in the church,  
Ev'rywhere you look there's a frown, frown.

CHORUS:  
Com, commotion,  
Git, git, git, gone.  
Com, commotion,  
Git, git, git, gone.

People keep atalkin', they don't say a word.  
Jaw, jaw, jaw, jaw, jaw.  
Talk up in the White House, talk up to your door,  
So much goin' on I just can't hear.

CHORUS

Hurryin' to get there so you save some time.  
Run, run, run, run, run.  
Rushin' to the treadmill, rushin' to get home,  
Worry 'bout the time you save, save. "

As thorner finished everyone erupted in more applause and the 3 took a bow along with the band. 3 three went behind the stage and saw kirito asuna lizbeth and everyone else standing there for them. The group then went and watched the rest of the show being happy all the way.

3 weeks later everyone was gathered back out at brian's house and a giant party had been set up. As brian walked around he saw cody and satine sitting side by side holding hands. Captain rex was next to commander tano as she held a small togruta child in her arms. Kirito and asuna had a child as well sitting next to lizbeth who was holding the child. Brian saw shiro with his arm around katie who was relaxing in her chair with allura and lance relaxing next to them keith was talking with several clones and drinking from a flask. Sonic and amy were sitting next to thorner and sally who had just been married 2 days before and were going on there honeymoon for 2 weeks after the party. Brian took his seat at the end of the table and lizbeth soon joined him.

After lizbeth sat down brian stood and tapped his glass and everyone seated.

"Ladies and gentlemen today we sit here just like before. Each of us having fought for freedom and defeated evil. The movie senate has given us 3 weeks to ourselves before the 123rd is to set out as peacekeepers once more." brian said as several clones and others cheered to that and drank. "But this time i will not be joining you. I have made the decision to retire from the military, the ZPD and the jedi order. I will spend my time with my friends and family here on earth. I am appointing Shiro as Admiral over the 123rd Armada and General Thorner to be in charge of the entire 123rd clone trooper legion. As of today Thorner is your new commanding general. Cheers boys to a long and happy life." brian said drinking from his glass as several others did.

For the rest of the day everyone enjoyed the peace they had missed for so long. Earth had become the epicenter for those who had lost their planet in the war. The Justice league had the headquarters orbiting earth and others settled onto the planet. Animalia united the entire world under 1 flag and it made everything easier. For the world was at peace once more.

 **Hey everyone so yeah this story is finally over. Its been a long road and when i say long i mean LONG but its ok the story is finally over….. Or is it?**

Across the galaxy a massive armada has gathered and the generals are in a giant circle.

"Dreamworks has been utterly destroyed we must avenge it." a general said

"But how? With the massive army disney will never surrender and will always beat us." another general argued

"Shere can was a damned fool. We followed him and he lead us to this." another general said

"Shere can is dead for a reason. I advised keeping our fleet at dreamworks but he didnt i advised keeping our soldiers there but he didn't instead he tried killing his old master who killed him and destroyed the planet. Now we must avenge our fallen comrades. But we cant do it now. We must wait for the perfect time to attack and avenge them starting with earth." a Zarkon said. This general was standing at the window looking at the fleet as it sat in space.

"Your one to talk. Your son luthor didn't win a single engagement during the entire war and now your in command. I feel that your leadership is not what it seems." a general said. Zarkon turned and faced the table which hosted man generals of the galra but many other generals from dreamworks.

"General Kalani you yourself faced disney twice and both times the men under your command were either decimated or captured. Explain how your actions differ." Zarkon said and the general sat down. Zarkon walked over to the table and sat in his chair. "The Galra empire is now the new dreamworks and when the time is right we will strike and destroy disney once and for all." zarkon said and the approval was seen on the faces of everyone as of that day dreamworks had been reborn more evil than ever.


End file.
